Fairies and Families
by Samstar1990
Summary: AU Fic- Alfred and Mattie's Parents split up 3 weeks prior to starting at boarding school. Both boys see attending as their way of staying together- fate shows they it can be a trial though- WARNING this fic will include UsUk FrUk Spamano and maybe PruCan
1. Chapter 1

The locket dangled gracefully moving with the motion of the vehicle, every so often turn just enough to catch the morning sun and shine like a small spark of life, the silver chain was wound around and in-between the fingers.

"Alfred I am talking to you" The voice sounded irritated and was from the driver of the vehicle. Alfred responded by roughly landing his foot into the back of the seat.

"Just shuddup!" he grumbled hooking the locket in the palm of his hand and shoving it into the pocket of the blazer he was wearing, and he hated it. He hated the fact every part of his uniform was new even though come three short weeks prior he was admiring how it made him look amazing. But that was just a memory of a happier time which led to the bitter taste on his tongue.

"Don't get angry at me… your father wanted this as much as I did" his mother's tone was threatening yet soft trying to establish authority while expressing sympathy was never easy, especially with an early teen.

"Those sound like words!" Alfred yelled. He straightened up in his chair tugging at the seat belt and stared through the windscreen at the large stone building. "The sooner you're gone the better…"

"Alfred don't be like this…I won't see you until Christmas" was spoken as the chair pulled up to the curb, how much of this was heard by the messy blond was yet to be seen as he leapt from the car. "Your stuff was sent ahead son…so… please take care… I love you"

Alfred snorted at the statement. She gripped his arm and placed a kiss on his forehead to which he pulled away.

"Get lost!" he yelled. Unknown to him this little outburst was enough to capture the attention of the students who got here earlier. His mother tried to hug him but he slaps her arm and turned away "did you not hear me!"

She sighed and shuffled around the car, getting in and waited a few moments. Alfred sighed and turned back to the car; he walked over and lightly rasped his knuckle on the window. She smiled and rolled it down.

"I love you…" He let the words fall out "I will see you at Christmas…but you better keep your promise"

She nodded and drove away. Alfred sighed, he was furious at her, he never wanted to love her but… he had already had 12 years of her love… and she knew by waiting he would break the shell he kept putting up. He wished he wasn't so predictable. It was then he realised there were eyes on his back. Turning slightly red he turned on point and hurried inside the building not looking up once.

Alfred eyed a small key with a plastic fob, a number clearly displayed on it. He reached his hand out of his jacket pocket and grasped it. He mumbled thanks to the woman behind the desk and hurried off down the hallway. "Please be here" he prayed

Thrusting the key into the lock and turned it. Click. It had been locked, that wasn't a good sign Alfred pouted, as he retracted the key into his palm and pressed it against the door allowing it to swing open.

His new room…

The room was wooden floors and panelled walls, there was a bed and each wall with a single desk in the middle, and several shelves were embedded into the wall with a large wardrobe at the side. The pout became a sulk.

So he isn't here… wait… on the shelves his books were already there and alphabetised, the bed had his sleepwear on and the walls had pictures and posters on. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors seeing all the clothes away and the case piled neatly. He was here.

The sulk became a sigh and then a smile. He had let him come. He closed his eyes and placed his hands into his empty pockets. Wait…Empty? Where was his locket?

Alfred panicked. How could he lose it? His most treasured item?

Bolting from the room he ran down the hallway, but a hand seemingly came out from nowhere and roughly grasped the back of Alfred's blazer, feeling his feet rush ahead, his body backwards, the room seem to slip away and a face came into view with the ceiling.

"May I help you?"

"Well well well, it's the guy who spits at his mum" the lad beamed in a sarcastic way, he let go of Alfred's jacket allowing him to sit up and face the guy.

He had sun kissed skin and deep green eyes that seemed full of spark and intrigued. A permanent smile was on his face.

"Why do you care" Alfred asked straightening his blazer

"My name is Antonio" he winked. Alfred blinked, it almost seemed flirtatious. " I came to let you know my boss likes your attitude and will be coming to see you sometime next week, so be in ok?" the boy spin and ran off in the opposite direction.

"How the hell am I suppose to be in when I don't know when he is coming?" Alfred called

"That isn't my problem!" he sang back. Literally.

In a huff Alfred got up and turned only to run into someone else

"Not Again!" Alfred growled. He looked down to see a mop of blond hair. The person looked up at him, he was baby faced and also support a set a deep emerald eyes, the eyebrows that sat neatly on top were thick and a little out of place.

"Sorry…I saw you Talking to Antonio so I was waiting but then you turned into me a bit quick…" he started to babble a bit, he seemed embarrassed averting his gaze.

"No it's ok…" Alfred offered a hand and the boy took it "I'm Alfred and you are?"

"Not important" the boy replied smiling which took Alfred by surprise. He held the hand for a few moments before drawing his hand from Alfred fist "Most likely won't see each other again" and left leaving an enigmatic cloud over Alfred head.

Alfred puzzled for a moment over the student. He was either rude or wasn't sticking around, then he realised there was something in his hand. He turned his hand towards him and slowly uncoiled his finger. The silver gleamed in the light.

"My locket…" Alfred let out a sigh and smiled. At least he had it, deciding his blazer pocket was too small to house his treasure, he unhooked the clasped and gently wrapped it round his neck. It may cause a bit of bully but he didn't care. He let it rest against his chest and after a few moments began to play with it thoughtfully stroking the engravings on it with his index finger. He looked up and a smile broke across his face.

Ahead he saw a boy about his age walking towards him down the corridor. The boy's hair was blond and brushed presentably on his head apart from a few rouge stands that curled in front of his face, his blue eyes seemed distant and cold looking down at the floor ahead through lenses. He held a bear to his chest.

"Oh MY God I finally found you Mattie!" Alfred called waving furiously. The boy seemed to snap back into reality and the voice made the cold distance of his eyes melt away to reveal sparkly deep ones.

"Alfred? Is it really you?" The smile that instantly appear on the boy's face "I thought mum would send you somewhere else"

"I thought the same of Dad!" Alfred cried. The two boys hugged each other laughing. "So what's with the bear?"

"I am taking it to our room to make it seem cosier" Mathew laughed. Alfred blinked then burst out laughing.

"Then allow me to escort you there" He chuckled forcing a bow. Mathew blushed embarrassed at the looks of the other students then shrugged it off laughing along with his brother.

"If you insist"

Neither one of the boys thought three weeks apart would be so painful for them.

Three weeks earlier, the boys came downstairs to see their father stood there, a pile of suitcases. They don't remember much about the day. They were taken into the living room, sat down on the sofa. Alfred remembers Mattie grabbing his hand as he saw the looks his mother was giving his father, he remembered how it trembled. There was a lot of talking, a lot of force explanation to disguise what was happening. Dad was taking Mathew. Mathew screamed and cried a lot, he was very protestant to the idea. Alfred forced a smile and dragged his brother upstairs to calm him down. They spent 2 hours sat in the corner of their bedroom. They didn't move, they stayed silent, Mathew had his head on Alfred's shoulder, he wasn't crying anymore but they didn't let go of each other's hand.

"I have an idea…" Alfred looked at Mathew then got up and walked over to a small box. Mattie blinked and followed. Inside the box were two small silver lockets, they were given to the boys as a birth gift; they used to put pictures in them but nothing more. Alfred picked up the locket with his name on and put it onto a surprised Mathew who looked at it. He then watched his brother put on the other with his name on

"Are you getting confused?" he asked hiccupping a little. Alfred was still wearing the forced smile

"So you don't forget what I look like silly" he laughed a little "I'll always keep…so you better too ok?"

After blinking his vision clear Mattie smiled "ok I promise"

Alfred remembered the pain he felt seeing Mathews face as the car pulled away. When his brother was no longer in sight the forced smiled vanished and was replaced with anger. He didn't know what Mathew was hiding behind his smile though.

Back in school Canada pulled the locket out from under his shirt "I never thought you would actually wear it" He smiled warmly and hooked Alfred's arm.

"Hey I make anything look cool" Alfred snorted in his usually way

There was a long pause of silence

"I missed you…" Mattie spoke as they approached their dorm. Alfred unlocked the door and turned look sincere.

"sorry I wasn't there…But I am now" he pushed open the door and the Brothers entered"

As the door closed another blond Haired student walked past, everything about him was upper class, he stopped and side placing his hands in his pockets "sorry mon ami… orders are orders…" His eyes fell to the floor as he strolled away.


	2. Chapter 2

"He has a brother?"

"Oui, boss…"

"…this could be interesting…and you say they were overjoyed to see one another?"

"Si, si, I heard them mention something about being apart for 3 weeks…and something about their parents"

"Interesting, we must find out more about this…Gilbert!"

"Huh?" there was a crash as the chair tipped "What?"

"Get off the floor and go to the archives"

"You want dirt on this Alfred kid?"

"Yes and while you're in there, get the answers for the maths test we have later this week"

"Gotcha boss"

"Now all three of you out of my sight…its 8:45 and you have schedules to keep"

The three boys as usual hesitated.

"Do I need to remind you of our agreement? Do you wish for me to break my end of the deal?"

At this the three scrambled to attention, wide eyed and panicked they fled from the room. A smile crept along the student's face "Ah….those with knowledge have power da?" and then laughed as if asking himself

The students were making their way to the classrooms, it had been a week since the students had started so there was little confusion, all you had to do was get to class. But that's where they come in. "They" you may ask? "They" are known as 'Regret', as in "mess with us and you'll regret it". The lads in this gang were all recruited by the boss and had skills that he needed. 8:45 came and it was their play time.

"Gang way!" A loud voice roared out. Antonio came past, speeding on a skateboard; he kept low down to his board causing him to speed up even more. People scrambled out of the way or were booted out the way. Alfred was looking at his schedule when he saw Antonio coming, having to grab Mattie by his collar to drag him out the way in time, choking the boy.

"Yo bastard! Hallways are for walking!"

"Veh~ Come on Lovino, ignore him!"

"But the bastard nearly ran Mathew down!" The brunette the voice belonged to ran over to Alfred and Mathew.

"I am fine, Lovino" Mattie replied rubbing his throat. Lovino was also a twin and for some reason both Mathew and Lovino's brother, Feliciano thought this was reason enough to be friends, although it was a bit rocky at first, they did become close friends over a few days.

"Antonio you better get to class or- ah!" Feli made a noise and Lovino spun to see a blond boy holding Feli close.

"Now, now my little one" he whispered in the boy's ear "Don't go telling on Antonio's fun" he nipped playfully at Feliciano's ear making the Italian go bright red

"Francis!" Lovino growled

"Let him go, rich boy" Alfred continued. Francis did as he asked and winked. Feli clambered over and clung to his brother. Antonio rolled over and leant on Francis' shoulder

"We'll see you in chemistry Lovi, si?" Antonio asked. Mathew blinked, it sounded like there was hopefulness in his voice. Lovino scowled

"It's LO-VI-NO and yes…but there is no way in hell I am sitting anywhere near you bastards!" He turned and grabbed Feli's hand and dragged him away. Alfred turned

"Come on Mattie, we have to go too" Mathew nodded once again noting the expression on the two bullies faces before following his brother.

First lesson was English. There was a member of Regret in here, but he wasn't too much to worry about. His name was Vash, he was in the front row but sat so he faced the class; a rifle was propped up against the wall at his side. No one knew why Vash was allowed to carry his gun, may I mention a LOADED gun to class. Somehow Regret had more control on the school than the school did. The only thing to remember in Vash's presences was not to bad mouth the gang. He would remember your face and then you'd be in trouble when he went to report. At his side was his sister. Small polite and incredibly friendly it was like a weird yin yang pairing, their appearance was similar too- apart from the obvious things of course; if you were to stick a window between the two you'd mistake it for a mirror. Vash was protective of his little sister. That was the second thing to remember come to think of it… bottom line, don't piss off the Swiss guy with the rifle.

The teacher entered and began to write on the board. Feli was busy drawing in his book and singing… well veh veh vehing, to his own tune

"Mr Vargos, you have been warned…please remind me what class this is?" The teacher spoke, not turning from what he was writing.

"AH!" Feli launched upright to stand, causing his chair to topple over backwards "E-English sir!"

"And what is it not?" Sir asked in a stern voice

"Art, sir…" Feli's voice dropped. The teacher turned and held up the chalk. Feliciano knew too well what this meant; righting his chair he pushed it under the desk and walked to the front.

In order to keep the artistic Italian from filling his English book with sketches, he was appointed as the scribe and then had to come back after school to write up the work.

"Idiot…" Lovino face palmed himself. Feli began writing as the teacher talked to the class.

"Poor Feli…" Alfred whispered, laughing a little. His brother smiled "Yeah, just wait till Lovi gives him the lectures"

Alfred noticed that Vash's gaze was locked on him this lesson. Trying hard not to look he found writing uncomfortable and Vash knew this. Which is most likely why he kept on staring.

Alfred was first out the door when the bell rung. Mattie was taken by surprise by this and ran after him as fast as he could. He rushed outside into the grounds and found his brother up a tree.

"Excuse me, Mr Squirrel" Mathew teased standing under the tree "Have you seen my brother?"

"Haha!" Alfred stuck his tongue out "Just jealous you can't get up here!"

"That is true!" Mathew laughed and seated himself at the bottom of the tree. He noticed a pair of red eyes watching them. "That German kid is back"

Alfred made a noise of agreement. They had been followed practically all week it was getting ridiculous. It wasn't like they could leave the school ground, there was nothing but forest, so why were they being so closely monitored?

In chemistry.

Mathew had chemistry at the same time at Lovino. As he entered the classroom he found the Italian waiting, he grabbed Mathews sleeve and dragged him quickly into a couple of free seats together. When Mathew went to ask what was wrong, the person showed up.

"Lovi!" Antonio leant over the two of them "Come on Lovi, talk to me" he smiled. Lovino growled and kicked the Spaniard under the table.

"It's LOVINO!" he yelled. Antonio grabbed his leg wincing.

"Ah, now that was mean" Antonio sighed. Lovino wasn't finished yet

"You're nothing but a bunch of cowards, and there is no way in hell I will let you walk all over me!" Lovino reached for the closest thing, which was his metal tin pencil case and threw it at the Spaniard. Antonio smashed his hand into the tin and knocked it out the way. His face showed a lack of emotion. The classroom went silent, Lovino was staring daggers, angry at the bully who did nothing but bug him. Mathew stood up; he didn't like the look in Antonio's eyes. Antonio sighed and got out his phone, Lovino froze, staring at the phone, he opened his mouth to speak but the realisation of what he had just done stole his voice. Antonio placed the phone to his ear "Hola, I was told to tell you when Lovi was misbehaving right?"

Mathew growled, Lovino was beginning to shake, then suddenly he launched himself across the table, he hugged Antonio

"Please…please leave Feli alone!"

Antonio hung up the phone "Sorry Lovi, but you were told to be more nice to me and the other members" he went to remove the Italian from him, but much to Mathew's surprise he hesitated. Antonio pushed Lovino away and back into his seat.

Lovino was looking straight ahead, wide eyed "I'm sorry….I'm sorry" He shook his head. Antonio walked away. Mathew glared and then placed a hand on Lovino's back, he sat down and the class went silent.

It was after class that the affects of what had happened were apparent. Feliciano walked over slowly to the group as they were sat around a table with lunch. Seeing his brother Lovino jumped up

"F-Feliciano?" he swallowed. Feli looked up sporting a heavily swollen left eye. Lovi reached out and hesitated, his fingers gently stroking the swelling around the eye. Feli winced a little. "This is my fault, I am so sorry fratello…I shouldn't have threw that tin at Antonio"

"veh~ No, no Lovi, it's OK, see I am fine, just a little bump" Feli tried to calm his brother who ignored him and pulled him into a hug.

Alfred took a violent bite at the food on his fork; he mumbled something under his breath. Mathew looked at his brother then back to his plate, his hunger suddenly slipped away from him.

"Hello!" A cheerful dark voice chanted. The four boys' eyes snapped upwards, they all knew who he was. Feli shivered and the student placed his hand on his cheek "Oh looks like its swollen nicely"

Lovino was shaking with anger this time but he swallowed it terrified. "Ivan please…I am sorry for what I did…"

The student looked over at the Italian with deep violet eyes, his hair was a very pale blond and he had an aura of darkness " well at least now you will be reminded of your place" he pressed his thumb onto the swelling on Feli's face who made a noise of discomfort. Lovino tensed.

Ivan then walked past the two who watched him intensively. He stopped in front of Alfred.

Pushing his glasses against his nose he couldn't help but feel a little afraid of the boy in front of him. He was after all the leader of 'Regret'. Did he do something to offend the boy? He prayed not.

"Here" Ivan pushed something in front of Alfred. Mathew looked over and Ivan removed his hand. He gasped, and Alfred went wide eyed.

"You will say yes da?" Ivan asked but it was more of an order.

In front of them was a card with a waterpipe on it, the calling card of 'Regret'. Alfred was being recruited.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred stared at the card on the table. The stare was focused on the paper, the concentration made it look like the object would set alight at any moment. Completely caught up in the moment he almost seemed to forget Ivan was stood over him hounding him. He snapped back into reality as Ivan's cold hand clamped down on his shoulder. He looked up to see the Russian hovering over him, close to his body; he had walked around the table to be closer to him as he pondered his own fate.

"So…" he seemed to whisper. Mathew felt the hairs on his neck stand up, he glanced between Ivan and Alfred trying hard to be quiet.

"You will join us da?" Ivan continued smiling darkly as only Ivan knew how. Alfred stared at him. This boy, no this bully did nothing but make the lives of people in this school a misery and he wanted Alfred to join him in this torment? Alfred let his glance fall to Lovino who was staring back at him clutching his brother to him. No…No no he couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't cause anyone torment. It wasn't good, it wasn't right…It wasn't Alfred

"No…" Alfred let the word slip out. Ivan's face fell

"I am afraid I missed that…" this seemed like a warning. Alfred wasn't afraid

"I said no way in hell, you freaky snow loving bastard!" OK…even he could admit that was stupid to yell that at the guy.

Ivan stared down freezing up Alfred's body. Oh crap he was in trouble now. But instead the Russian sighed

"Oh well that is too bad, but then again I am being forceful, I will give you some time to think it over before I take your final decision" Ivan turned his head to scan the environment until his eyes fell on the French boy. When their eyes made contact, Francis felt his body shiver, so Ivan needed him again. Great…just great. He slipped away from the wall he was propping himself up against and went off to inform the others of the developments. Ivan turned and walked away. The scene seemed frozen. None of them knew what to say.

"Are you fucking mental!" OK, Lovi knew what to say "That's Ivan…IVAN, you have a fucking death wish?"

Alfred let out a nervous laugh, he knew the boy was right. He was dead.

"I am worried Alfred" Mathew nudged over and hooked his brother's arm "Don't you think it's strange?"

"What's strange?" his twin was oblivious to his observation. Mathew sighed and tapped Alfred's arm

"He. Gave .Up .Too .Easily" Mathew spoke each word as he tapped the arm in rhythm "He isn't done"

"Fratello, he is scary!" Feli stated the obvious but then all nodded. Then the bell rang. This startled them and they jumped to their feet in panic

"Oh… the bell right… well, we'd better get to class…its PE next" Mathew laughed, shrugging off the shaking the bell induced.

The library was quiet apart from a small laughter; someone was having a very deep conversation with themselves. Gilbert shook his head. The boy in here was nuts but useful; he strolled along the polished wood floor purposely making his footstep loud. The laughter stopped and a boy walked out into view, seemingly interested in who was approaching. Then the boy's face fell.

"Gilbert…" he voice had a quip of fear in it "Are you here for your order?"

"Yeah I am, damn the archives were vague on this Alfred guy…but the boss wants this information" Gilbert laughed loudly prompting the boy's lip to curl as he held in the desire to hush the bully; it would not get him any favours.

"Fine, this way" he motioned the albino to the table where a folder lay. The boy seemed uncomfortable with this. Gilbert knew it. He flipped open the file and read, his mouth slowly turned into a smile

"DANKE!" he cried embracing the boy "This is what we need to push this guy, well done"

He walked away clutching the file to his chest, feeling the boy shiver and become guilt ridden. The boy sat down and banged his head against the table. He just wished they would leave him alone

"Are you ok?" a small voice asked hovering close to his ear. He nodded then paused.

"I have no choice to but to be…"

Alfred smiled as he ran, all the frustration of the encounter with Ivan slowly melted away as he raced along the running track. The teacher stopped the stopwatch as Alfred passed him

"Congrats Jones" he laughed looking at the clock "You beat your personal time"

Alfred smiled at the compliment then took a swig of water and pondered over being called Jones. His mother was nothing to look up to in his eyes

He had been Alfred Williams, just like his brother was Mathew Williams. He remembered another reason to hate his mother.

"_**You're changing your name, but leave mine the fuck alone!" He was growling snarling at the woman across from him**_

"_**It's already been decided Alfred, your taking my name as well as me, your name will be Alfred Jones"**_

"_**Like Fuck I will!" Alfred yelled. She scowled at him**_

"_**Language! I will not have that man's name in my house!" **_

"_**Selfish Selfish bitch!" he yelled "Mathew's name is William! I want to have the same name, he's my twin for fuck sake! He's a Williams so I am a Williams" Alfred was using it as a way to stay connected with his brother, but his mother had changed it cause of her stupid obsession with wanting to channel her hatred for his father. He didn't hate him so why did he have to play this game.**_

"_**Alfred if you don't hush up and accept it you won't be going to school!" she shivered at her own snooping to that angle, she knew Alfred wanted to go because his brother was supposed to be going, she saw Alfred submit to this grumbling.**_

"_**I fucking hate you" **_

Alfred looked at the ground of the racetrack at this memory. Mathew ran over and laughed

"I think sir wants to stick you on the running team, you're really really fast"

Alfred smiled and hugged his brother. He then realised he should savour the time they could spend together and smiled. His mother was nowhere near them so he didn't have to worry.

Mathew was right as after class his brother was asked to stay behind.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you back at the dorm" Alfred called. Mattie nodded and after changing he walked exhausted along the hall

"I hope he gets on the team, it would be nice" the blond smiled "he could use it as anger management I guess" he said it as a joke but didn't realise how right he was. He fiddled in his pocket, navigating around his phone and change to fish out the key that as usual had somehow found its way to the bottom of the pocket. Staring at the key in his hand he smiled and slid the key into the lock.

"Bonjour…" the purring voice spoke before forcing Mattie to face him, Mathew kept a grip on his key, luckily the arm he used to get his key meant as he was turned, his arm was not behind his back, so no discomfort or pain. Pinning him to his own dorm door was the French student, a dark seductive look in his eye

He leant into Mathew and hovered in front of his face. He was up to something, Mattie knew it, but he was forced to look the boy straight on in the eyes locking him in place. Francis had a way of making you think you wanted it, like he had spent his life studying how to manipulate a person's feeling. Francis didn't even need to talk. Locking the boy with eye contact he breathes a little harder onto the boy's lips.

He smiled hearing a noise as Mattie bit his lip trying hard to overcome the temptation to kiss him. Everything was going as planned and provided the perfect distraction as Francis reached over, in a seductive manner of course along Mattie's arm. Mathew felt him place his hand on Mathew and begin to turn the key. He wanted to get into their dorm? Mathew couldn't let him; he knew he was up to something! But when he went to stop him Francis was one step ahead of him, he moved in allowing their lips to brush. And that was enough. Mathew went bright red and completely forgot everything. Francis ceased this moment of confusion to turn the key and push Mathew through the door following him in.

"Let's have some fun while we wait for your brother no?"

Alfred collapsed at the end of the track as he and the other track members finished their training. The coach commended Alfred for being able to keep up as he had just had Physical Education.

"Th-thank you sir" he panted. Rising from the dusty ground he groaned and stretched. They were dismissed and Alfred went to shower feeling better as the water moved over him.

"You are one heck of a runner!" Alfred turned to the voice and blinked

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself" he was polite "I'm Alfred"

"It's good to meet you Alfred I'm Elizabeta" she beamed. Elizabeta was also on the track team, she was polite but when she ran her personality changed and she became a force to reckon with, Alfred didn't fancy making her angry. Alfred laughed shaking her hand until he realised something

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

He jumped clawing to the tiled wall of the shower cubicle

She laughed "Taking pictures" she purred and skipped away holding her camera to her chest. Alfred shook from nerves terrified of these 'pictures'…he quickly clean up and rushed to change. He should get back, Mathew would be worried.

He found himself walking at a faster pace. He didn't realise at the time why, however his heart hit his stomach when he saw his brother's key in the lock. Why would he leave it inside? He took the door and pushed open a little, hearing voices inside. He launched the door open.

On his Brother's bed, Mathew was between Francis's legs as the French boy held him in place, Mathew was red in the face and looked scared. On his bed were the cold eyes of Ivan

"What do you want?" Alfred snapped, racing over ready to kill Francis. Ivan grabbed his arm

"We came to get your decision"

"I said no!"

"Oh? Well it would be a shame if Mathew had to be transferred"

"What on earth are you talking about! He isn't getting transferred!"

"Oui mon ami…" Francis cut in with a mocking knowing tone. Mathew squirmed in his grip

"Wait…what did you do?"

"We have Matthew's record, we can easily change his grades so he would be transferred to another school for extra help…" the Russian purred in Alfred ear

"A-and why should that m-matter?" he tried not to sound scared.

"We know about your situation…we know how much being together mean to you…after all if he gets transferred, there is a good chance you'll never see each other again"

Ivan smiled as Alfred went a ghostly white, he knew the boy understood his position

"Please don't…" Alfred turned to Ivan "Don't take him from me!" He suddenly realised how desperate that made him sound but he knew Ivan. Ivan kept his word.

"Then you will join us" it was an order not a question

"I…" Alfred stuttered, he hated himself "OK…I will join you"

Francis let out a sigh. Mathew noticed it seemed to be one of sympathy, as if Francis was saddened by this. Mathew himself felt his stomach clench, he suddenly felt guilty that it was him that caused Alfred to join.

Feliciano was making his way to the boys dorm at that time, a natural worrier Feli felt compelled to check up on the brothers.

As he approached, he saw Antonio and Gilbert waiting outside talking. They noticed the Italian's approach, but when they went to speak Francis exited the room.

'Why was he in Alfred's room?' Feli thought panicking, his fear only worsened when Alfred was led out of the room by Ivan.

"Meet our newest friend" Ivan smiled pushing Alfred into the group laughing. The other three forced smiles "Now let us be going" he hissed and led the way pushing past Feliciano, who stared in horror as the gang passed him. He snapped back into sense and grabbed Alfred's arm

"Alfred! What are you doing? Why did you join Regret? This isn't right!" he yelled in a high voice. Alfred bit his lip, another part of the deal was he was not to mention his true reasoning, even Mathew was forced to agree to it.

"Feli…go see Mathew" was all he said as he pulled away and followed his boss

Shaking the Italian retracted his hand and shaking, turned his head to the open door. Hesitating he looked inside

"Mattie? Are you in here?" he asked his voice breaking.

All he saw at the other end of the room was a shivering blond boy curled up on the bed, sobbing into the bedsheets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! I went to bed and came back to see so many favs it was so unexpected! I then spent a while trying to update this but it wouldn't let me I am soooo sorry!  
**

**JeanneSama- I prefer the word 'persuade' but go ahead if you think I should get more reviews- I am actually more inclined to carry on a story is I get reviews**

**AlmostAsAwesomeAsPrussia- AH! Don't kill me! I'm updating I'm updating!**

**

* * *

**

Alfred slumped over in the corner of the room. It was a classroom on the top floor of the school; Ivan had claimed the room for his own and wasn't allowing the teachers in it. This was where Regret hung out, where they dragged people to torture. Alfred's hand curled into a fist as he surveyed the room. Vash was sat in the opposite corner to Alfred, he had settled himself on top of a filing cabinet, and he hugged his gun to his chest looking at his feet. Gilbert and Francis were sat near the door, deep in conversation over some matter to do with class; Alfred noticed they kept looking over at Antonio who was leaning against the window seemingly lost in thought. Ivan had left them to go see the headmaster on another matter.

"Well Alfred…" Alfred turned to see Francis walking over "welcome to our hell…"

He looked a little depressed and put his hand on Alfred's shoulder who in turned pulled away muttering a few curse words at the French bastard. Francis sighed "we are more alike then you first realise mon ami"

"Oh really?" Alfred shot up and glared at the boy "Please feel free to enlighten me!"

Francis paused and looked at Gilbert who nodded scratching the back of his head and took something from his pocket and looked at it.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy, I am the son of a wealthy family back in France, I was sent here to continue my education away from…distractions"

"And?"

"I am to inherit everything, I am proud to be able to take over my father's position when such amazing developments are happening in his company" it sounded scripted yet it seemed the boy truly believed every word he spoke. "And must be able to have an heir of my own"

"Look, you're really starting to bore me"

"Oh for goodness sake Francis, stop reciting the stuff your father hypnotised you with and get to the point!" Gilbert growled, and Francis shot him a glance

"My parents say I must marry a perfect lady, and anything else will cause me to be disowned, abandoned and disgraced"

"Oh…" Alfred felt a little sorry for him even in his anger, this boy's life was being dictated to him and all he could do was swallow what he was being force fed and accept it.

"I…fell in love…and slept with a man…" he looked away "I never told my parents, I would never dishonour them that way…and the man who I loved left me…because I was afraid…."

"…" Alfred found himself suddenly interested.

"Ivan found out. He said he would tell my family everything…" Francis turned away "I couldn't allow my father to have to deal with my shame"

"But surely if you loved the guy…it isn't shame?"

Francis turned to look at Alfred and blinked "I…no…it is shameful, so sh-shameful" he seemed to be breaking up at these words

"But hang on a second…" Alfred stood up and looked at the boy "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Why do you think we are called Regret?" Gilbert perked up. Alfred looked at him and pondered the idea "We Regret ever meeting the bastard known as Ivan…none of us are here by our own free will. Francis…although he gave you the long, I'm a daddy's boy version of his story, the short run is; his parents are homophobes and will effectively hang him out to dry and wash their hands of him if he tells them there is a possibility of him being gay"

"I'm not gay!" Francis defended "I was just curious"

"Keep telling yourself that Francey" Gilbert smirked and turned to Alfred "Now I on the other hand…just can't leave this school"

"What?" Alfred stared "As in never leave?"

Gilbert nodded "Before here I lived on the streets so this school is effectively my home until I graduate…" he looked at the photo in his hand and pushed it onto the table.

Alfred drew it closer to him, the picture was of Gilbert and next to him was a boy with blond hair combed back. He knew the boy by sight. Feliciano talked to him as they were in the same art class, if he remembered rightly the guy was absent a lot so Feli took it upon himself to make sure the boy kept up.

"That's my younger brother Ludwig…" Gilbert smiled "I have been looking after him since practically the day he was born…I protected him and raised him…but"

Alfred looked up at the albino male

"I couldn't protect him from the illness he got…"

"He's sick?"

"Seriously ill…some days he doesn't have the energy to will himself awake…I worry about him" Gilbert sighed "Ivan found us and saw me street fighting to get our next meal. He talked to Ludwig and found out he was ill and that we didn't have the money to get him to a doctor"

The boy swallowed at the painful memories of being on the streets. Alfred stared at the photo of the male

"Ivan… paid for us to come here, to live here, and gets my brother seen by doctors…but in return I must do as he says"

"Or you're back out on the streets and on your own?" Alfred guessed and the boy nodded

Alfred was starting to realise the bullies were victims. Francis turned to the well armed male

"Come on Vash…your turn" at this Vash snorted

"Why should I tell him about that?"

"Because you know Lily would love seeing you making friends"

"And besides he isn't gonna tell anyone he is one of us now" Gilbert chirped in

Vash looked over and seemed to consider his options.

"You know we all need allies Vash, even though you want no part in the fight… you know we are right"

He growled then sighed sliding off the cabinet "I am Lily's carer... legally"

"But how? You're barely a teen, surely you are not old enough!" Alfred was surprised.

"After my parents died we were to be taken into care, but…no one wanted both of us so Ivan… pulled some strings…so I could legally be Lily's guardian…but…" he put his gun on the table "One slip and he will withdraws his support, and he will alert the authorities to us, we will be taken into care and separated…but I can look after her! I…am all she needs no one else!" he cocked the gun and Francis shot forward grabbing it

"No one is taking Lily away Vash…put the gun down" he spoke gently and softly to the boy, who looked at him, blinked then turned away looking red

"I told you not to do that to me!" to which Francis laughed. Gilbert then pointed out the mesmerised Spaniard to Alfred. Antonio seemed to be drawing pictures with the clouds

"Toni there…is a lot like you Alfred. As long as he does as he is told, someone he cares about won't get hurt"

"Who?"

"Someone you know actually…" Gilbert replied looking out the window seemingly looking for someone

"I do?" Alfred blinked at the boy who smiled seemingly finding his target

"Yo Toni!" at this Antonio turned "Tomato at 3 o'clock"

"But its 4…"

"Tomato….Antonio, remember tomato?"

At this Toni's eyes went wide with realisation and he looked out the window, he smiled and a blush came to his cheeks, he placed a hand on the glass "Lovi…"

Alfred choked a little and jumped up at the window. There in plain view Lovino was sat under a tree reading a book in the afternoon sun, completely unaware they were watching him. "You're in love with Lovino?"

It was a shock. Lovino was someone who could be hard to understand so for someone like Antonio to be in love with him was a little…well weird and unexpected.

"Yes…OK I am in love with Lovino Vargas! But Ivan…." He punched the window.

"Ivan doesn't mind not hurting Lovi physically though" Vash spoke as he managed to wrestle his gun form Francis' hands "he can use Feli instead to keep him in line"

Antonio growled a little and rubbed his knuckles "I wish I didn't have to do this…but…"

Alfred was shaking. Regret…it was more of a label now, like they were an attraction. Roll up, roll up, come see the boys who sold their souls to the devil.

The sun rose and fell 30 times and in that time Mathew found he became fearful of his brother. Alfred left early and returned late, he would sit on his bed and chunter about how weak some kids were or how he wished he didn't get blood over him.

He tried hard to ignore it and tried talking to his brother but half the time got snappy responses, which was followed by apologise and tears as he hugged Mathew shaking

"I just want us to be together…you're the only real family I have…" Alfred was shaking and crying over the boy. Mathew smiled

"We will, we will" Mathew was just worried for his brother's sanity. The caring hero obsessed smiling boy was slowly crumbling, two personalities forming; one of the heartless violent bully, the other a crying child who only wanted to hide in his closet and never come out.

The riddle was this: How to keep my brother from falling into the spiral of darkness while he is under the thumb of a psychopathic Russian maniac?

The question plagued on his mind to such an extent that if gave him a headache when mixed with the noise of everyday school life. So he went to the one place he could hear his thoughts.

He pushed open the door to the library; he had never really been in here since starting school, it was a large open room with two levels and desks to work from. It was quiet and Mathew smiled, his head easing.

"You know that's a weird idea, right?"

He jumped as he heard the voice.

"No…no that is stupid…"

Was the other person in the conversation really quiet?

"N-no…I wasn't being rude…he didn't need to meet me I told you that!"

Mattie walked around the bookcase and saw a boy sitting on his own laughing to himself. He looked around and saw no one else around. He had been talking to himself.

Suddenly the boy's eyes shot up, he went pale, which brought out the dark brows on his forehead.

"I, er…did you need help finding something?" Seems he knew he was talking to himself. Mathew smiled and walked over to where the lad was sitting

"No, I needed to get away and go somewhere more tranquil"

At this the boy smiled and the blood returned to his face "It is nice here…not many people come so I can study in peace"

"Really? You spend a lot of time in here?" Mattie was curious, since he couldn't recall seeing the boy a lot. He nodded and stroked at the page he had been reading

"I am here on a scholarship in English so I like to read as much as possible"

"In English? Wow, you must be a good writer"

"W-well….I write short stories and I am trying to write a novel but I am stumped for ideas at the moment"

"Really? What's it about?"

"Well it's about a boy who is trapped, and it's about his struggle but…the more I write the darker it becomes…so I stopped" he seemed down

"Well I bet you will come up with something" Mathew smiled and sat down next to the boy leaning on the table "I'm Mathew Williams by the way"

"Hello Mathew" the last name now seemed to confuse the boy "My name is Arthur Kirkland"

"Nice to meet you Arthur…is something wrong"

"Oh it's nothing really Mathew, but I could have sworn you were a relation of a boy I have met"

"Really?"

"Yes…a boy who is on the track team…Ivan's new guy…but his name is Alfred Jones…"

"Jones is my mother's maiden name" Mathew's voice dropped

"W-what? Oh but then…I am so sorry Mathew I have upset you and…" Arthur seemed to panic as if Mathew was going to punch him in the face. Mattie could see this

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Oh its ok, me and Alfred and twins. Our parents split up but fortunately we were already enrolled to come here so we are happy we can be together" he smiled "Hey have you got anything planned?"

The eyebrows raised in surprise, like Mathew had just told him he had three arms and was hiding the other under his shirt.

"No…no I don't"

"Then can you come over to my dorm? We could hang out tonight"

Arthur opened his mouth then closed it, his eye twitched as if someone had begun whispering to him then he sighed and smiled "I would love to; I'll come after dinner, OK?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun, see you then Arthur" Mattie got up and left feeling a lot more happier about today, maybe he could introduce Arthur to his brother, maybe Eyebrows was the answer to his riddle…

Arthur sighed as he heard the door close behind the boy and he turned to look to his right, a woman no larger than a girl's doll was sat smiling on his shoulder

"And tell me again why going to hang out with him is a good idea, Felicity?" Arthur asked a little annoyed, she had nipped at his ear and shouted at him not to dare tell him no, threatening all sorts of mischief if he did.

"You need human friends Arthur…" she fluttered her wings and hovered in front of his face "Your writing reflects you Arthur, its dark because your feelings are dark, go have fun, go make friends and your writing will be so much happier, don't waste your talent!"

"Fine, fine I get it" he laughed. He knew she was right. Then he gasped as two hands came down on his shoulders and a head peered down at him

"Talking to air again Arthur?"

"Ivan…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so thanks for being so supportive of this fic guys- since its my first Hetalia based fanfiction I was a little worried it wouldn't be alright. **

**Arigato and please enjoy chapter 5  
**

* * *

He slumped down the wall and whimpered. He had been fine no more than ten minutes previous. However as per usual his exhaustion hit him, but he knew that boy was waiting, they were doing a project in pairs and if he turned back and went to bed, that boy would be on his own, the image of that boy's saddened expression was enough to drive him on, to push past his condition, to go beyond his limits. But now…his legs were buckling and he hit the nearest wall in an attempt to keep him upright, until they slipped away and he was now sat on the floor, breathing became shallow, cheeks were tainted red, sleep was becoming the goal of this adventure. Shaking his head he tried to keep his eyes open, but he was beginning to see spots before his eyes.

"… can you…..me?"

His gaze shot up to be greeted by a blur of colour, who had found him?

"Raise….hand….me….come….hello?" he was wavering in and out so he only caught odd words so stared at the blur of colour

"No….sleep….stay….me…" the voice was urging him to keep his eyes open. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat as he was lifted from the ground without warning. Well if there had been a warning, he didn't hear it. There was the muffled sound of hurried steps, the rush of wind.

Suddenly he heard the muffled tone of a familiar voice. His brother's voice. He made out the word medicine but he knew he was in no state to take his medicine, he knew that was bad, he cursed himself.

He heard the bottle open. Then he felt a pair of lips push against his, a tongue slipped in and the thick liquid he recognised as the medicine soon followed filling his mouth with the strange tangy bitterness he knew, two fingers pressed against his throat, massaging it coaxing the liquid into his stomach. As the lips pulled away he fell away into darkness, and into sleep.

Gilbert took a mouthful of water and spat out the window. He gagged a little. Spitting until the taste in his mouth disappeared.

"Stupid! Stupid boy!" he was angry, heck no he wasn't angry, he was furious. Ludwig knew better then to push himself into this state!

Alfred rubbed at his forehead with a dirtied hand. Suddenly realising what he had done, he cursed.

"Crap! I got blood on my face now…" Alfred growled looking at his hand. Gilbert looked over

"Ivan really is working you hard isn't he?" the albino sighed and wetting a cloth with his water bottle offered it to the American lad who was just staring at the red mess on his palm. Alfred took it gratefully and washed at his skin causing the red to disappear and the skin to become pink as he tried to scrub his sin away. Or at least made the attempt to.

"Why though…"

"He saw you angry…he can judge a character based on it" Gilbert looked at the floor "Oh…also…"

Alfred looked up

"Thanks for bringing my brother here…" Gilbert looked over to the bed where his younger brother Ludwig was sleeping.

Alfred nodded, he was glad he could help. He had been chasing his target when he saw Ludwig huddled over in a corner, his eyes threatening to roll into his head.

"Ludwig can you hear me? Raise your hand if you can hear me! Come on, hello! No, don't go to sleep Ludwig, stay with me!"

Heaving he picked up the boy and rushed him across the school, completely forgetting his target he had been set. The boy peered out from behind some lockers and sighed.

"Like…that was totally too close…"

As he remembered the moment it suddenly hit him

"Crap!" he made Gilbert jumped "I forgot about my target!"

Gilbert went white "You were chasing a target when you found him?" understanding immediately the grave situation at hand

Alfred nodded and Gilbert brought the bottle of water to his lips then down again

"Who was your target?"

"The Polish dude…"

"Skirt boy!" Gilbert choked on his water "Christ Alfred, Skirt boy isn't exactly hard to miss, Ivan will know for sure if you messed up!" he pulled out his phone and began texting away furiously, then his phone buzzed and he sighed relieved.

"Antonio spotted him, says he will keep him busy but you have to get to the cafeteria now!"

Gilbert yelled but Alfred was already gone. Shaking with fear the red eyed male rested on the foot of his brother's bed. He felt a little guilty and hoped Alfred would get Feliks or it would be his fault that the American got beaten.

"Stupid motherfucking Russian bastard" Gilbert hissed.

"Sorry…Bruder…" a weak voice called. The boy turned to meet the blue eyes of his younger brother; He laughed and brushed the blond boy's fringe

"You're always fucking sorry" he smiled protectively and kissed Ludwig's forehead

It was 3 hours later

"What the fuck Alfred!" Mathew burst through the door leaving it wide open. He was growling furiously after witnessing a horrific display in the dinner period earlier that day. Feliks was in tears. He had been felt up inappropriately, had had several things thrown over his head and then beaten in several places, one inappropriate.

"I don't know Mathew, what is the fuck?" Alfred was exhausted from chasing Feliks round so he didn't get his face smashed in therefore he was a little irritable. The problem was when he got to the cafeteria, Ivan was watching.

"Feliks….Feliks is emotionally scared because of you and Antonio! But you don't care!"

"Shut up! I'm doing this to protect you!"

"You're not anymore Alfred, you know that! I am ashamed to even look vaguely like you!"

"You ungrateful bastard! I should teach you a lesson but I won't 'cause you're so pitiful"

Mathew saw red. He launched on Alfred who elbowed him in the ribs to try and throw him off but his brother's grip was tight, he yanked at Alfred's hair and kicked at the back of his legs. All Alfred kept thinking was; God this kid is annoying, why can't he just follow orders, then he would realise Mathew was his brother, he shook his head over and over trying to differentiate between the two but the line became blurred. Both boys were thrown into the wardrobe by the force of the other.

"Alfred, you have to stop this!" Mathew hissed as his head throbbed from the collision

"Don't tell me what to do!" Alfred shook his leg, pain throbbing through it as it had gone through the wardrobe door. The fight was tiring as both boys knew how to play the other, knew what spots hurt the most and what would do most damage, their room on the other hand was battered and beaten mercilessly as the blonds tumbled around in a dance of punches and kicks. Alfred's patience was wearing thin. Growling, Alfred launched the two of them onto his bed, using his own weight to wind the boy enough to get him to let go. He turned on the spot and punch Mattie in the stomach.

Looking up, Mattie found the eyes he met were not Alfred's, they looked like Alfred, but they were not his brother. The person over him had a bloodthirsty look and it terrified him. He coughed and spluttered, trying desperately to get air into his lungs so he could move, but his chest wasn't responding as it should, he was getting air but it wasn't enough and it burned when he tried to take in more. He then realised he was at his brother's mercy. Or lack thereof…and it chilled his blood.

Alfred saw the terror, but instead of stopping him, it seemed to urge him further. He lifted his arm and was ready to aim for Mathew's face.

But he stopped, two hands wrapped around the arm at the elbow.

"Leave Mathew alone! Why would you want to hurt your brother?"

At this Alfred snapped back to himself, the arm dropped and his lip quivered, his eyes wide "I…I…"

Mathew sat up shivering a little, he stood and held his brother close "What happened Alfred? That wasn't you…that was someone else…"

"I…I don't know…it was like…I WAS someone else…I didn't…I didn't even register it was you…" he was ashamed.

"Maybe I should go" the third person spoke up

"No!" Mathew jumped at them "Please Arthur, stay! I really want you to hang out with us…I am just sorry you had to see that…"

Alfred turned to meet the eye brows "You're the guy I bumped into…"

Arthur nodded, displeased at Alfred "And you're the bully"

That hit Al in the stomach to the point he let out a noise of pain

"He is really a nice guy" Mattie explained "Ivan is forcing him to do that stuff, believe me…"

Arthur stared at Mathew then the air and sighed "OK…I will stay…"

After 10 minutes of Arthur staring daggers at Alfred, the mood lightened and the three boys had a great time and before they knew it, it was past curfew.

"Oh no…I have to go" Arthur got up, batting away at the air "If I get caught then…"

"Stay"

Mattie turned to see Alfred smiling happily and was surprised. Mathew knew he had high hopes that Arthur would help get the old Alfred back, but this was fast! Alfred was inviting someone he barely knew to stay!

Arthur glared at the air then his expression softening looked back at Alfred a little bewildered "Are you sure?"

"Hey, of course! I wouldn't want an awesome guy like you getting in trouble" Alfred couldn't understand why his thoughts were being vocal. It was like someone had injected truth serum into him. Sure, he didn't want the guy to get in trouble but he barely knew him so had no reason to invite him to stay even if he wanted to.

Nodding, Arthur accepted so the three of them lay out the bedding on the floor. Mathew was sleeping on the left, Alfred on the right and Arthur in the middle. Chattering for a little bit, Alfred was the first to be lulled to sleep mainly due to exhaustion. Mathew soon followed. As soon as Arthur was aware the twin's were asleep, he hissed in a whisper

"Felicity!" the fairy hovered over the bed "What did you do to Alfred?"

"Truth spell"

"You put a spell on him so he would invite me to sleep over" then he blinked "Wait, truth?"

"Yes sir, Arthur, he wanted you to stay but he is too shy…or proud to ask"

"Well…OK I guess..."

"Now you play nice" she teased. Arthur smiled and turned over. When he was facing Alfred, he felt his face blush a rose colour, Alfred was cute, Arthur had to admit, everything was perfect; his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his blue eyes. Crap his blue eyes? Alfred was awake!

Or was he? The ocean eyes were looking straight into Arthur's but there seemed to be no thought behind them

"Alfred? Are you awake?" Arthur was afraid he had been seen conversing with air again. Alfred didn't respond, just stared. He seemed to be asleep.

Arthur turned to the fairy "Is he ok?" suspecting magical foul play, however she seemed as dumbfounded as he was.

Suddenly Arthur was pulled into the American's body, pinned down as the boy's arm's locked around his lower back. He went bright red as he could feel Alfred curling around him like he was some sort of cuddly toy

"F-Felicity?"

"Arthur! Are you ok?"

"He won't let go…gah, he's strong~" he went redder as that seemed to feel like a positive "What's going on?"

"I think it's the truth spell…but sleeping should cancel it…wow, I think I may have messed it up somehow…"

"What!"

"Shhhhhh, calm down….you'll wake them"

"That is a brilliant idea!"

Felicity had other thoughts, seeing Arthur go to scream and knowing it would lead to nothing but arguments and Arthur getting kicked out and being in trouble for being in another student's dorm, she cast another spell. Instead of a scream, Arthur yawned. His eyes rolled casually around the room and looked up at the fairy. His whole body relaxed.

"Calm down and let the spell on Alfred wear off, OK? Whatever it was that I cast on him"

Arthur was calming down, even if it was against his own will, his eyelids felt like lead and he battled to keep them open. Stupid fairies and their stupid sleeping spells.

As Arthur drifted off, he couldn't help leaning into Alfred. He didn't know why but…it felt nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI AGAIN! Sammy warns you now she is gonna start showing you how dark Ivan can be**

**Misher: see *points down* I put the scene in! I didn't forget *looks away* I can so totally remember my plot!**

**Keidus: I realised I had done that once you mentioned- however it came to my attention that they do it to annoy Lovino so it became habit- since Lovino wasn't in the room to correct them they are free to call him that- if there is a point where Lovino doesn't correct them with anger...its because he was distracted by the amazing miracle known as the tomato fairy...and nothing more...yeah...**

* * *

"Why are you talking to the air Arthur?"

"I…I'm not" his eyes flickered to Felicity and he cursed himself for it. The Dark Smile froze him to the spot.

"You're…lying" the man purred "You're not supposed to lie…Only the weak hide behind lies…so what does that make you?"

"Weak…" he muttered

"I am sorry, I didn't catch that"

"I'm weak!" he yelled, shaking "I'm weak…"

"You're here because you want to write, correct?"

He hesitated, then nodded. He felt his wrist get jerked onto the table and his head rocketed up to see the long slender pipe raised above his attackers head, he begged silently and pleaded and then the pipe came down

"NO!" Arthur awoke with a start. Blinking a few times, fear had blanked his memory so he struggled for a few minutes to come to terms with where he was or how he got there. He sighed and discovered Alfred had finally been released from the backfired spell and had therefore unravelled his arms from him. Pushing himself up he gritted his teeth and yanked his wrist to his chest

"Damn it!" he hissed dragging back the shirt sleeve to reveal a very blackish purple wrist. "Felicity…it got worse.."

"I know…" she spoke sadly

"Why? Didn't you cast a spell on it?"

"Yes, I did…"

Arthur went to speak again when he heard the two brothers stirring behind him. When he turned back Felicity had gone. He blinked and looked around.

"Morning, Artie…" Alfred yawned, to which the eyebrow twitched

"It's Arthur!"

Alfred laughed and got up, wobbling a little and stretched his back "Well, that was a weird sleep…the floor is never as comfy as it looks"

"But it didn't look comfy at all" Mathew added groaning and rolling over

"Exactly my point!" Alfred laughed " Now get up, I have a track meet today and you promised to come"

Mathew batted a hand in the air and carried on sleeping. Alfred sighed and, grabbing his brother's arm, yanked him off the floor. Mathew blinked and stared completely dumbfounded by being dragged up and it took him a couple of moments to regain his senses. He sighed and, nudging the broken door of the wardrobe- making a note to tell the school a racoon jumped in and destroyed the wardrobe, he pulled out some clothes. Arthur smiled and hid his wrist behind his back, the events of last night still in his head. He still wondered what spell could have possibly made Alfred hold him like that. He wasn't complaining, it was nice, but strange.

Sliding his glasses onto his face, Mathew yawned and turned to Arthur "Wanna get some breakfast beforehand?"

"Sure, but what about Alfred?"

They turned to see the brother stretching on the floor, he looked up and smiled a goofy grin, which Mathew was grateful for "I'll be fine, just need to warm up"

"OK, we will see you out there, erm Mathew, do you mind if we stop by my room first? I want to change into something more casual" Arthur asked as they left the room. Mathew nodded.

Alfred got up feeling ready for anything, however as he reached the door he could have sworn he heard crying, he looked around but couldn't see the source of the sound so shrugging, he locked the door behind him.

On the shelf, curled up behind a figurine, Felicity was crying "My magic…it works…only…when…" she hated the bitter taste the truth was giving her, "Arthur….please….don't let Ivan win….Don't stop…believing in us"

"Big brother?" A hand waved in front of Vash's face, breaking the trance the warm sun had placed on him

"What is it, Lily? Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing is wrong, but the half term is coming, will we be going anywhere over that week?" She asked placing a thoughtful finger on her chin

"Where do you want to go, Lily" he laughed a little, knowing she was pinning for somewhere

She pushed a magazine onto his lap, it displayed a zoo on it. "This is a trip the school is organising….can we go?" She was suddenly really excited

Vash studied the page and smiled "OK, OK…we can go" he stared at the page hearing her squeak in delight, she was preoccupied with daydreaming about said trip, she didn't notice the narrowing of her brother's eyes, he had a bad feeling about the trip. They hadn't even gone yet, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. He sighed and lay his head back on the grass. Why couldn't they have a normal school life? He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it, but a certain Russian head kept popping up disrupting him.

The burn was amazing! His legs carried him over the line in first, he collapsed on the floor and rolled a little, panting, covered in sweat and begging for more of the rush.

The Spaniard leaned over him, panting furiously himself "Ah, you beat me again Alfred…" he laughed falling to his knees "I expected nothing less of you mi amigo"

Alfred laughed "Thanks Antonio…"

In the stand, Mathew cheered and prompted the English boy to do the same. When he refused Mathew tried to force his arm in the air with dire consequences. He hit every bruise on Arthur's wrist, which to be honest was not hard to do . He let out an almighty yelp causing the Mattie's eyes to widen

"Arthur?" he asked as the boy tried to pull his wrist back. Mathew yanked it back hearing more noises of pain and pushed back the wristband Arthur had put on. "These bruises…"

"A book fell on me….when I was trying to put some stuff back"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let go, it's sore!"

Mathew obeyed and released the wrist. He looked at Arthur, he knew he was lying but he wasn't going to force a response. He looked back to the track to see his brother being helped to his feet

"Hey, don't push yourself too much, OK Al?" Antonio smiled. Alfred smiled and looked to wave at his brother. When he turned back Antonio was gone. Blinking in confusion, how on earth did that guy move so quick after that race?

With determination and fear he did.

His lungs were burning like hell itself, ironic he felt since that's what working for the Russian would lead to. A lump was developing in his throat and his vision blurred. But he had to keep moving.

Eventually the Spaniard collapsed in a small alcove under the stairs, his hand over his mouth to cover his breath, the other gripped his hair as tears fell down his damp cheeks. His exhaustion led him to break down, huddled where he sat.

He was such an idiot. All he had to do was beat up Raivis, he chased him into a corner, he had his fist raised ready to do the deed. But the bastard couldn't bring himself to do it. The small boy from Latvia starting crying, he cowered behind his hands and looked so helpless, so innocent. Toni's wrist fell to his side and his lip trembled. He couldn't do it. He stood staring at the boy until even the rage he built up to aid his task melted away at the sight of the boy. The Spaniard stood to the side and cleared his throat

Raivis looked up from behind his hands and saw Antonio had left him a path. Unsure, he stared at the bully who looked away. He got up and ran as fast as he could. Then pain hit Toni's stomach as he suddenly realised his heroic deed would cost him. He began to laugh, a little mad.

"Such an idiot…" he laughed and leant against the wall. However, it occurred to him, there was a chance…a chance that Ivan would never discover this, after all, the Latvian boy barely spoke so it was unlikely to become topic of the school.

That was three weeks ago. For three weeks Antonio felt safe. But when he turned to the crowd as Alfred had done, Ivan was staring at him, a look of disappointment and darkness. And Toni knew what it meant. Ivan knew of his mistake.

Shivering away in his little hiding hole Antonio willed the world to disappear, willed himself to awaken from his nightmare to discover Ivan was nothing more than a bogey man or a phantom meant to scare him.

"You messed up"

Antonio froze at the voice, he didn't want to look up, he didn't want to admit he was awake.

"Look at me…"

"Why can't this be a dream…" the boy whimpered

"You will look at me, Antonio…"

Toni forced his head upwards and, locking gazes with the violet eyes above him, he felt himself turn to ice.

Ivan had his pipe in hand and he raised it above his head "You must be punished for your weakness"

He swung the pipe around. Antonio snapped his eyes shut and waited for the impact. Then there was a slight tap, he opened one eye to see Ivan smiling darkly knelt in front of him now so he was at Antonio's eye level, he held the pipe against Toni's cheek.

This scared the boy more. What was the Russian thinking?

"Your punishment will come when I say so…and without warning" he hissed and as he stood, he hooked the pipe under Antonio's chin so he would forced to look at him as he towered over the boy.

"You understand right? That you need to be punished for your weakness?"

"Yes, Ivan…"

The Russian turned and walked away, he licked at the sweat that stained his pipe, full of salt and fear, it was a wonderful taste to his lips.

It tasted of power.

* * *

**We're going to the zoo next...*evil smile* everyone loves the zoo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: please don't hate me but people is put in peril!**

* * *

The half term finally arrived and the students sighed in relief they were free from school work for a week. Many of the children went home however most stayed within the school walls after all, the school provided excellent activities. One of which many of the students were gathering outside for

"OK kids…onto the buses please, in an orderly line!" The young teacher yelled, though her words fell on deaf ears as the children piled onto the vehicles, determined to pack themselves in like sardines.

Lovino was staring coldly at Alfred as he leaned over the seat staring back. Feli was trying his best to ignore it, but the cold hard stares they were exchanging brought shivers to the blood

"Come on you two this is getting ridiculous!" Mattie sighed, helping Arthur get a bag into the store above as he was a little bit taller than the Brit

"No!" the two boys chorused together.

"Ve~ this is getting scary…" Feliciano shuddered and looked between the boys

Then Alfred blinked

"Ha! See I told you I am the master at stares!" Lovino laughed. Alfred growled.

"You don't stare, you glare Lovi~" Alfred saw the Italian's eyebrow twitch "No!" he laughed nervously "I said Lovino; I just held the i longer that is all!"

Lovino went to open his mouth when his brother dived on him hugging him "Ve~ Alfred I am so glad you're not all scary and stuff anymore!"

"Oh yeah, erm, sorry about the stuff I did Feli…" Alfred went red, embarrassed and he shuffled back down into his seat.

"It's fine…we were worried we had lost you though…you gave Mattie a real scare" Lovino added

He laughed "Yeah…sorry bout that" this time he turned to his brother who smiled back and shuffled in a seat next to Arthur. Alfred would have liked to sit with one of the gang but seeing as he was a member of Regret and there were five of them, the best way to stop any unwanted attention was to have him sit on his own and act like a douche. Mathew was quick to point out what was different

Took Alfred five minutes to realise he had been insulted.

The buses began to move for their trip. An hour rolled by.

Antonio's head bounced as he leant against the window. Francis stared at the boy worried. The Spaniard had barely gotten any sleep since he was told he would be punished, terrified that if he did Ivan would drag him away. Fortunately the gentle rocking of the bus along the country roads was soothing and its hypnotic affect lulled the boy to sleep though he did try to resist. It may not have been the best place to sleep but the French boy admitted to himself that any sleep at the moment was better than none. Francis could also feel the cold eyes of his boss on them, but Ivan wouldn't try something in such a public place would he?

Suddenly it came into view. A large colourful sign made to look like an elephant's trunk. The zoo was a large place full of all sorts of animals (as one would expect of such a place ) and the bus came to park in a space not far from the entrance, piling out as quickly and as gracefully as they had packed themselves in, the excited school children hurried off in their friendship groups.

Once inside Mathew, Alfred and Arthur started to discuss where to go. Their conversation was soon interrupted by the all too familiar

"Kesesesesese" and the bright red eyes followed it "Yo Alfred, since Francis dragged Toni off to wake up from his nap you get the awesome privilege of having me hang out with you"

"Oh what a bloody stroke of luck" Arthur rolled his eyes but Gilbert ignored him. The group agreed to move around the zoo anticlockwise. Gilbert however grumbled, he was protesting going in the Butterfly House

"They are not an animal, they are a bug…and bugs annoy me" Gilbert growled

"Look, they ain't exactly my favourite but you agreed to this" Alfred replied, sighing and shaking his head "Now get in the girly, wirly, cutesy fairy wings building before I kick you in there!"

However once inside the sight was breathtaking. It was like being inside a rainbow- the room was filled with the sound of tiny wings. Gilbert had to admit, for bugs they were pretty impressive. But he wanted to keep moving.

"Ah, we can't go yet…" Alfred suddenly called

"Don't pull your mouth so wide, you might swallow one of the butterflies" Arthur laughed. Alfred smiled then looked behind them

"We lost Mattie in there…" he spoke "The guy gets so caught up in nature"

"I'll go get him…" Gilbert grumbled "Then we can get to the real exhibits"

Walking back in he stared through the curtain of coloured wings until he saw the blond boy, he was turned away from him and seemed to be marvelling at one of the butterflies that had landed on his finger. Mathew turned slightly looking up into the high domed ceiling at the colours; it was like watching a living painting he thought, it truly was beautiful, he smiled and his face showed he was relaxed and enjoying the scene, a small blush on his cheeks.

Gilbert felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe his thought process but the boy in front of him suddenly captivated his attention. But this had never happened before, granted they had never really been alone like this before…or as alone as they were going to get. Gilbert moved closer, wanted to get a better look but at the same time didn't want to scare Mathew from the trance he had put himself in- after all that was what made him look so perfect.

Eventually Mathew turned his head to see Gilbert stood right next to him "Is everything OK, Gilbert?"

Arthur and Alfred were stood by the next enclosure. Arthur seemed fascinated with the beasts. Alfred just liked the fact the thing had tusks. Suddenly Gilbert and Mathew came running up behind them, both looking very flushed and a little embarrassed.

"Hey you guys are back, huh? I see it didn't take long to drag my brother away, I am impressed Gilbert, how on earth did you manage it?" Alfred joked. Gilbert stayed quiet for once and Mathew laughed, saying to his brother that he had been slowly making his way to the exit and wasn't actually that far behind them. Arthur noticed that the Albino while looking into the next enclosure was subconsciously touching his lips, he smiled, and then reminded himself it wasn't a good idea to come to conclusions.

A few hours passed and it was closed to lunch, although both of them were uncomfortable with it. Arthur and Mathew were sat at a table with the members of Regret, although they both later admitted it was nice to spend time with them when the boys weren't threatening them. Francis was leant on the table sipping at the drink on the table slowly, the heat killing him and he didn't stop complaining about it. Gilbert was still unusually quiet then after a few moments launched back into Ore sama mode. Antonio was taking a siesta on the table, Vash was staring at Arthur who was talking to Lily, and it made Arthur nervous. Things got worse when Lily hugged him and Arthur panicked as Vash seemed to be trying to kill him with his eyes, since he hadn't brought his gun…or at least not the rifle, who knew what that boy carried.

"So, um…do you know what happened to Feli and Lovino, Alfred?" Mathew asked trying to divert attention away from the hug in process

His brother looked at him and bit into his burger "I think they went that way with Ludwig…" he pointed down the path he had seen they go.

For you see, Lovino took one look, saw Antonio and had dragged his brother away

"Ve~ Lovino, I'm hungry and Ludwig need to rest or he'll need medicine!" Feli tugged at his brother while casting a worried look at the way the German boy was panting.

Lovino sighed and stopped "Here, sit here…I can look at the animals in here then" he motioned to a seat by another enclosure, then leaned against the wall and peered down into the pit. His brother and Ludwig sat on the bench

"Here you go Ludwig, this will help you since it's so warm!" he smiled and handed the cold bottle of water, he took it happily and began to drink it

"It's so nice to not be cooped up in bed" Ludwig admitted, it may have been hot but the sun felt nice against his skin. He would savour every moment of it.

"Well, hello…funny seeing you here…"

The three froze and turned to see the Russian's dark eyes.

It was the scream that awoke Antonio from his sleep. Jumping up he looked around and found that the fact everyone was shocked suggested it wasn't nearby

"FRATELLO!"

"Was that Feli?" Mathew panicked and rushed off. The group followed swiftly.

Ludwig had his arms around Feliciano's stomach as the boy seemed to be trying to get away

"Lovino! Lovino! Ivan why? Lovino, Lovino, Lovino!"

"Feliciano, calm down! You'll only put yourself in danger!" Ludwig huffed as the boy broke down in tears

Ivan just stood by and watched. Since the ground was deserted there was only one place the missing Italian could have gone.

"Lovi!" Antonio screamed and ran to the wall looking over down into the pit below.

Lovino couldn't hear him though, he couldn't hear anyone. The boy was frozen in place by fear and clutching to the gate the zoo keepers used, his gaze was transfixed on the large predator strolling calmly out of its sleeping area. A large Orange and black pelt shone in the hot sun. He walked slowly round the edge of the pen eyes fixed on the small Italian. Lovino shook violently and tears were streaming down his face. The only thing his mind could process:

Was that he could very well die…

Antonio was also shaking, screaming Lovino's name, he didn't notice Ivan until he roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him close enough so that he could hear

"This is your punishment"

He let go and watched away laughing away at the cruel joke. Antonio became to shake. It was his fault, Lovino was at the hands of a wild beast and it was his fault.

Without thinking he hoped up onto the wall

"Antonio, NO!" Francis yelled and grabbed at his arm

"Let me go! Let me go, he needs me!"

Gilbert grabbed the boys waist "And then what! You'll still both be trapped!"

"I don't care! I have to protect him! Let me go, let me go!"

Mathew tried to figure out what to do. He turned and ran "I'll go get help!"

"Hurry!" his brother replied helping the boys to restrain the suicidal Spaniard.

The beast lay down its front legs, ready to pounce on its prey; Lovino found he could no longer get breath into his lungs, his eyes wide as the tears continued falling.

This was it, he thought and it scared him. This was it and he didn't understand why it was happening.

The beast sprung forward. Lovino screamed. Antonio got free.

* * *

**So Antonio got free but will he make it in time to save Lovino! What do you think will happen? Review and let me know! I might take your idea on board and you will be credited!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This was really hard for me to update Because** **I wrote the first 500 words then stared at teh page for a week going - no din't die! Mucho Gracias to Out Spain who pointed out Antonio should just wrestle the tiger**.

**Also to the reviewers- human ladder? best idea ever...little impractical but MADE MY DAY!**

* * *

Antonio went numb.

He was lying on top of Lovino, but that was all he knew. He felt something warm and wet on his back but couldn't feel any pain. It was strange, was he in shock? He was on all fours supporting himself and he shook violently from the surprise of everything. Lovino was underneath him staring at him with disbelief, his mouth was moving but Antonio had gone deaf to his words, he didn't move.

"What the hell!" Arthur was up against the wall "The bloody idiot just jumped in!"

Alfred felt helpless now. Antonio had clipped the beast enough to disorientate it as he had fallen on the tiger, but in defence the beast had caught the boy's back with the large claw, the back of his shirt slowly turning red. He fell over Lovino and just stayed there. It seemed everything was a jolt to the Spaniard's system, making him shut down.

"Bastard?" Lovino found his voice trembling…Antonio didn't reply, his eyes had dulled and just stared deeply at him "Come on…this isn't funny, stop it!" he was panicking as the stare bore into him.

The tiger's tail swished, yes one attack avoided but the blood now flowing from the Spaniard spurred the tiger's hunters instinct. He had found weakened prey; the scent meant it couldn't run.

Once again the feline circled round and eyed the glistening red that spread like wildfire against the white shirt that the boy wore. Above on the wall the boys could only watch helplessly as the tiger eyed his snack, the long pink tongue hung out hungrily from the tiger's mouth and panted as the excitement got to him, the smell of the blood was so tempting, so invigorating that the beast sprung forward sprinting across the pen at the two boys. Lovino snapped his eyes shut. There were shouts heard above as the creature was inches away

A single gunshot.

A startled creature.

The tiger in fear rushed back into the sleeping area of the enclosure. Gilbert's head shot up to see Mathew looking pale and breathless next to a zoo keeper, gun in hand aimed down at the floor of the enclosure, a scorched black mark on the ground where he purposely shot.

The large gates hissed as the pressure was released. Lovino managed to open his eyes to see another couple of zoo keepers appeared, one with a gun aimed at the sleeping area, awaiting the feline's return. The other was a young female, Lovino watched as she kneeled next to the Spaniard, she slowly reached out her hand and placed it onto Antonio's shoulder. He gasped from the touch and the shivering became worse, he was coming to his senses, suddenly a sharp pain ripped though his back. He mouth opened and a blood chilling scream left the boys lips, the woman rushed forward and hooked her arms under his chest to support him and encouraged the Italian to move out of the enclosure. He shuffled backwards his eyes pinned on Antonio as he was looking down shaking his head, the female keeper whispering to him what he could only imagine were words of comfort. He suddenly didn't want to leave but the firm hand of another staff member meant otherwise.

When felt like an hour passed as Lovino sat on the ground back above the enclosure, the zoo had closed off the area so he knew the school would be gathering up the kids to take them home, His wrist was in a bandage and he was told to keep it still as it was feared to be fractured. He sighed and his gaze moved to the brunette not too far from him.

Antonio was laid on his front, his shirt was completely removed and his torso was bandaged all the way to his stomach, however the white bandages were stained red. The boy slept in a troubled sleep, shortly after he had stopped screaming, he became sluggish and tired. The medics on site wrapped him up then laid him to sleep on his front on a mat. The Spaniard was experiencing nightmares but was too tired to fight against them and wake up. Lovino felt his heart drop, it was his fault, he didn't understand why he had jumped in after him, but it made him happy and then sick, seeing the boy in such discomfort Lovino shuffled over to him and took the boys hand, Antonio instantly gripped it, very tightly, make Lovino whine, at least he hadn't offered the bandaged hand. Lovino looked to the left then the right. Good, they were alone. He breathed in

"Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Nella braccia della mamma, Fa la ninna bel bambin" Lovino blushed red singing the song he had heard his mother sing so many times, the words didn't fit right but they soothed the shudders and the whimpers of the Spaniard "Fa la nanna bambin bel, Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Nella braccia della mamma." Soon Antonio's sleep was no longer inhabited by the nightmares and Lovino smiled, cursing himself for finding it so cute.

Unbeknownst to him, around the corner he brother was listening to the sound of his brother's voice, he smiled. Perhaps Lovino has found his special someone he thought; he then counted to ten before entering so as not to interrupt him in his moment.

As the day drew to a close, many people were whispering about the event, in fact some of the rumours even turned sweet little Feli sour; Ludwig was once again forced to hold the little Italian

"NO, how dare you say such things! Fratello has been through a lot so how dare you!"

The most popular rumour that made the sweet boy's blood boil with rage?

"Hey did you hear? That Lovino kid tried to commit suicide!"

Suicide? Suicide? The thoughts raced through Feliciano's mind again and again, turning a deeper red with each passing thought. Why did people jump to such terrible conclusions? Why were people so terrible! Alfred picked up the Italian who was kicking away trying to get at the offending gossiper. Alfred could understand his pain. If someone said such lies about Mathew he would lose his cool and attack people too. When Feli was popped down onto the seat of the bus he curled up and cried. Seeing the boy needed comfort, Mathew slipped in and forced the Italian into a hug, causing the boy to cry into his shirt. This left Alfred to squeeze in next to Arthur. He noticed the Brit's gaze was fixed on the ambulance that Lovino and Antonio were being loaded into. The American suddenly realised the look Arthur had was captivating, so sad and distant with a strange whimsical glimmer in his eyes. He then slapped himself. Why was that so mesmerising? He shook off the feeling and braced himself for the journey again. He then looked around to see where Ivan had sat, it seemed the Russian had chosen to grace one of the other buses with his grace and that thought alone brought a smile to his face, noting where the members of Regret were sat bar Antonio, for one bus ride they were free to be themselves and though all were recovering from the shock of the day's events, each of them in turn realised this and for the first time in a while they relaxed. They just wished the Spaniard was there to enjoy it with them

The journey home was quieter; students were in blissful sleep dreaming of fond memories of their days out. Arthur was sleeping peacefully, his head against the window. Alfred continued to watch the Brit with a weird sense of longing, as the journey rolled on, the tiredness that was amplified by the journey along the roads was soothing his mind and making him impressionable to his own thoughts.

'Arthur looks so peaceful when he sleeps, so cute…no cares in the world' he shuffled over so they were right next to each other

'His hair really frames his face…like a halo' he reached over and brushed it gently with his hand receiving a small purr from the boy. This in turn brought a smile to the half asleep American's face.

'His skin is so perfect…everything is perfect…' before he realised what he was doing he was leaning in. Luckily no one seemed to notice, everyone nearby was asleep and not many were still awake.

'maybe if I…just one touch…that's all' He hesitated, part of his subconscious, the part that if awake would have halted the thoughts long ago began pulling at Alfred screaming at him to back away, to stop, but the dream like state exhaustion had put him in let him slip free of his common senses' grasp. The lips touched, the half lidded eyelids closed for a second, taking in the whole moment. Suddenly it was all just about the two of them. As Alfred pulled away, in his sleep Arthur followed and kiss him back before leaning back against the window.

Alfred sat back in his chair and drifted off smiling and not giving it another moments thought.

* * *

**Awww such a cute moment to end it on...see I am not all evil. But they are not out of the woods yet**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I haven't updated this story in a while so here it is- sorry its almost a filler but I thought I would intro a couple more boys who will be involved with the story**

**Egil Opland- Norway**

**Jaan Christoffersen- Denmark**

* * *

The school bell rang and the students once again began to trudge along the hallways. The leaves had turned the colours of gold, and flew carelessly in the air demonstrating the pure beauty of the season as the trees slipped into their hibernation in preparation for winter. The lessons had become more relaxed and became more about the fact that the winter meant Christmas.

Mathew wasn't in a hurry to see the snow as the other students were. The Christmas holidays meant he had to go back home to his dad alone…it wasn't the most pleasing of thoughts. His brother mirrored his own thoughts; he hated the idea of going home to the woman who he called mother. He wished they could lock themselves in their room but alas, master keys ruined that fun.

Ivan on the other hand could not wait for the ground to turn white. He loved winter over all the seasons, he adored the snow. Its beauty and gentle appearance disguised it harsh realities, cold gripping and choking of the life of the world. Slowly suffocating it and turning it into death itself. What a wonderful thought. A large fang like smile graced his lips. Oh if only spring didn't come along and ruin the wonderful mood his favourite season set.

It was late and Arthur was on his way to the library as per usual. Not really paying attention he never noticed his stalker. Arthur sighed and looked over the tome in his hand. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him

"Bloody hell!" Screamed the Brit

"Hey Artie" beamed the familiar chirp. Arthur rolled his eyes and tilted his head enough to confirm his thoughts. Alfred held the boy fast grinning happily and oblivious to the constant struggling on the boy in his grip

"What cha doing Artie today is Friday so we have a whole weekend to do homework" He laughed

"I just want a new book to read over the weekend ok?" Arthur posed it as a question but knew regardless he was doing it. Alfred shrugged and released the boy in his arms

"Didn't you do that last weekend?"

"Look, unlike you, I need to keep up my education" Arthur sighed "I am going to be a writer when I grow up so I want to see what made others such good pieces of fiction"

"So you like reading so you get better?"

"More or less"

He placed his hand on the door to the room he used to spend his life, he still did but not to such a degree but now he had friends. He felt weird considering friends as a new addition to his life but it felt nice.

Pushing open the study familiar doors that slid back to reveal the place the scholar called his second home. Followed by the boy who insisted whenever possible to follow him like a puppy Arthur made his way to the desk where the librarian sat. He rummaged around in his bag for the book he had borrowed last week.

Alfred yawn and made his way into the main section of the library, noticing a lad half way up a ladder reaching for a book just out of reach. He felt like being helpful and gently nudged the ladder so the object of desire was now being brushed by the boy's finger tips.

The pale haired male turned in confusion taking the book from the shelf and smiled seeing Alfred

"Oh hey Al, what brings you to the Library, we don't have comics here remember"

"Oh haha Egil, I can read other stuff too you know" he replied

"Although I wouldn't mind reading a comic…you got any new ones?" another student much taller than the Egil appeared resting on a broom

"Jaan…did you get detention again?" Alfred laughed. The boy was a little…enthusiastic and was able to turn most things; including marshmallows I kid you not into deadly weapons thus resulting in the boy constantly getting punished "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" he protested

"I don't think the headmistress' cat agrees" Egil sighed carefully climbing down from the ladder holding his book close

Alfred laughed as Jaan chuckled at some memory, his blond hair standing up in some style he liked. Suddenly the reason for see a half naked cat in a leg cast earlier made perfect sense. He laughed along with his friends until the air was cut with the harsh sound of being hushed, they all flinched none of the boys had expected it. They turned to see the librarian stood up leaning over the desk staring daggers at them. Her finger pushed firmly against her lips. Arthur was stood a little taken back by the violent lunge the woman at made, his hand outstretched with the book he needed to return. Bringing his hand to his eyes he exhaled and groaned rubbing the sides of his face with his thumb and fingers

"Sorry…" Alfred winced in a whispered and waited till the woman had turned back to the British boy to retrieve his book.

Arthur smiled and placed the book into the kind woman's hand

"Thank you dear, we have some new novels over in the fiction section if you're interested, son" she spoke with a soft tone and kind eyes

Nodding he turned to look over at the section in question suddenly feeling a harsh yank on his hair. He bit down on his tongue hard and swore under his breath

"Ah!" Felicity appeared in front of the teen's face looking over his features as the boy hissed in pain

"I think I taste blood" Arthur mumbled trying to wipe his finger over the surface of his lip to check if he had indeed punctured the skin. He gave the floating a girl a sour look.

"I am so sorry Arthur but I was calling you and calling you and you didn't even hear me, I was worried you were ignoring me…"

"I am sorry Felicity, I guess I got a little distracted" the boy smiled as he began to search the shelves, looking over the leather like binding for something that perked his interest.

"I am glad you're making friends, Arthur" she smiled seating herself on the boy's blond hair "And what do I owe to thee stranger? Truly everyone helps fellow man to purely gain something for himself" she chanted as the boy went red.

"You…you read what I wrote?" Arthur cast his eyes upwards and then to his feet. Considering it was what he wrote last night, he still wasn't certain of it.

"I did and it's wonderful" she flew off his hair and kissed him lightly on the nose "The boy is finally getting to see some light in your dark story so obviously this Alfred is good for you…just be careful Arthur"

"Why?" Arthur felt happy thinking about his friends but the more serious tone caught his attention

"Alfred is your friends but he is also answering to THAT boy…." She sighed and floated to his injured wrist "He will stop your dream and you know it…" looking up at him with sorrowful eyes Arthur cupped the girl in his hands

"I know very well who I can and can't trust" his eyes fell half lidded and he gave her a sad smile "I am keeping my wits about me so just worry about your own problems…I hear the fairies are electing a new leader…" he sighed as her face drop "He will be fine…"

"Oh I know, I know…" she replied trying to sound cheerful but Arthur knew better

In the world of the fairies there was in fact a dilemma. Felicity had a brother who because of a misunderstanding was now in prison. Based on who became the next leader of her people would decide whether he was released…or given the death sentence. Arthur hated the idea of what was happening but as a human he was not allowed to interfere. All he could do was watch as the small fairy in his hands as she tried to mask the depression she felt. Gently stroking at the hair on her head he cast his eyes back up to the shelf.

"Ah!" he exclaimed and drew in one graceful motion a large novel like book, the title read: A summer of winter "This certainly has a title that intrigues me…" he smiled and raised his other hand so Felicity could balance on his head.

"Hey Artie!" Alfred seemed to appear from nowhere and wrapped himself around the teen who struggled against him "You found your book?"

"Yes I did, now kindly unhand me you really are too needy!" Arthur growled. Finally dislodging the over active teen he turned to see the other two looking at him with amused looks on their faces "Right, well I am going to go take this out then go hide in a corner and read" he marched away a little red in the face before stopping and turning "In PEACE and QUIET" he emphasised the words while staring at the American with a sour expression before hurrying off to see the librarian to display his desire in the new hardback. Alfred blinked a few times processing the information

"Was he trying to hint something?" he then laughed and shrugged "Nah, he obviously wants me to go bug him because that's what friends are for!"

Egil watched as the Brit continued to struggle against the American as he was dragged from the library, the librarian shouting after them for their disruptive behaviour. Before turning her eyes to the two students left behind. They jumped and rushed further into the book cases to escape the death glares that would surely sprout from the woman's irises from a stare so intense.

Jaan was laughing away; broom still in hand when he noticed the boy next to him was staring at the window with a look of pure displeasure on his face. Sighing he did hate the fact Egil would start to talk to his imaginary friends however, they always helped keep them out of trouble from-

"Ivan's coming"

Him…Jaan's face dropped and he propped the broom onto his shoulders as the two made their way to their hiding spot. The one place they knew Ivan couldn't get to.

-flutter with the fairies—

Lovino stared. He never really did it before; painting that is, the staring actually happened on a regular basis. But he had been spending every day since the accident staring at the canvas slowly adding to it as his mind processed to his creativity and guided his uninjured hand. Now on the blank canvas was the basic sketch of something waiting to be coloured. He furrowed his brows and wondered what had possessed this; his brother would come up with something like this, not him after all. Speak of the devil as two arms pounced on him from behind and pulled him into a hug

"Ve~ fratello did you draw that?" Feliciano studied the sketch, even he seemed amazed as well at the subject, a small smile then appeared upon his bewildered face. Lovino would push his brother off but it required two hands and he had already made it worse by attempting to keep off his brother's affection so instead took it grumbling under his breath

"Is this what you've been working on all this time? This is really really good!" he exclaimed "You should show it to Toni!"

Lovino took a sharp intake of breath.

Antonio was bed ridden at the moment and the thought sent nothing but bad memories into the Italian's head. Feli gasped as he realised his slip and cradled the shaking boy "H-hey it's ok fratello, it's ok…nothing is going to happen to you...I'm here remember?"

He shook his head "I'm ok…just tired that's all…"

Feliciano sighed and leant onto his brother "You want to try and sleep again?" the small nod confirmed to him that they wouldn't be seeing anyone tonight. Lovino had not slept well since the accident; he became constantly plagued by night terrors and would scream blue murder in his sleep. Feli often found he would wake up after a night's rest to find his brother in the same position, too afraid to close his eyes that what was occurring in reality was a dream and that he was still in the tiger pen, even after all the time since the incident. But since Antonio had yet to return to his classmates, if it wasn't fear the boy felt, it was guilt.

Feeling himself being dragged Lovino realised he had zoned out and looked up to see his brother holding his hand and guiding him. He wanted to just curl up, but he knew only that bastard of a tiger would be waiting for him.

* * *

**So will Lovino be able to escape his nightmares! Will Antonio return to class soon! And most importantly, who will Ivan hurt next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I finally updated- sorry i had alot of personal problems then I went to London MCM Expo for the weekend- if you were there I was Romano who knows maybe you saw me- i was either in jeans and shirt or a skirt (thank you spain) and shirt haha**

There was a knock on the door. Antonio groaned and tried to put his head under the pillow, he had had a restless night, finally able to sleep on his back he just couldn't get comfortable so he ended up staring at the ceiling all night reliving the fact of his punishment. Lovino Vargas could have died, he wished with all his heart he could protect the boy but all that seemed to happen was his heart ached more. He also tried to banish the feelings and thought of every single girl and boy he found attract but none of them even came close to the way he felt for the Italian. What was he going to do? How was his going to protect the one he cared for the most when there was a chance he would be punished again? He groaned and sighed. There was no answer. His question was riddle and an endless sleepless cycle.

Eventually the person waiting behind the door got impatient and the sound of wood crashing against the side wall and the enthusiastic door open walked in and huddle over the boy.

"Antonio? Come on, stop being unawesome! It's the weekend and it's the best time for you to get out and about so you're not in a daze when we go back to class next Monday!"

Antonio groaned and threw the pillow at the albino who caught it laughing as the boy moaned he had thrown his pillow away

"Go away Gilbert, I need to think"

"No!" The boy protested "You are getting up! Me and Francis decided that we are going to go into the forest and actually have some fun away from the boss"

Antonio had to admit that sounded nice and sighing began to pull himself up "Alright…but there better be tomatoes "

The white haired male laughed and helped his friend out of the bed.

Francis meanwhile had decided to get some of his art project done before he could celebrate the weekend properly but he had to admit he adored his art and nothing would come between him and the canvas when he was in the mood, especially with the final exam hand in being next week. What he didn't expect was to hear voices at 6 am from the art room. He stopped and listened

"Ve~ Fratello it looks really good… but you shouldn't have come here so early….how long have you been here?"

"Since 2am I think"

"What? Lovi~ please come back to the room and sleep!"

"I don't want to fucking sleep!" the voice cracked and sounded tearful

"Then let's go see if the cooks will make us some early breakfast ok?"

Francis moved out the way as the door opened and Feliciano walked out pulling along behind him Lovino; the boy was in his school clothes still and he was covered head to toe in paint, a lot of it red and yellow. The French teen noticed the change in the personality of the over loud boy but shook it off as he knew that both he and Antonio had had a dip in personality since it happened. He walked into the room to be hit by the smell of wet paint. He glanced around until his eyes fell upon the canvas in the corner of the room, he walked over to it and noted the eldest Vargas' signature on the bottom he began to analyse the picture, a small smile on his lips, a small sad smile as his artistic mind realise the hidden meaning that many even the artist had not seen

"So is this your cry for help? Lovino Vargas?"

~forever with family~

"Artie!" Alfred launched himself onto the Brit in the hallway who struggled to stay on his feet and stumbled a little. He groaned.

"Alfred…It's Arthur and for heaven's sake get off me!" he yelled and the American laughed and hugged the boy more. Arthur had to admit it felt nice but he would die before he told the bloody git that! Luckily for him he was saved by the simple suggestions of another

"Hey, there you two are. Feliciano wants to know if we want to go on a picnic" Mathew appeared smiling as the two in front of him slowly processed the information.

"A picnic?" they both said followed by the enthusiastic cry from the American

"Of course we will! But… erm… why?"

"Feli is worried about Lovino" Mathew spoke softly, his expression dropping "he is getting slowly more and more depressed. So he asked the cooks and they have made this massive picnic basket so he wants us to come too!"

The two boy stood in thought for a moment before the Brit sighed and nodded "I was planning on heading outside today anyway, I suppose when we are out at least this buffoon" he motioned to Alfred "will be occupied enough to leave me alone to read in peace!"

"Hey! No fair Artie! You know you think more of me then that!" the American cried.

His brother on the other hand, less than impressed, grabbed Alfred by the arms and directed him away from the obviously important argument that was about to start, Arthur following behind.

It was a little less than half an hour later and the bubbly Italian appeared holding a large hamper of food close to his chest, he turned and smiled although a little forced at the boy who followed

"Come on Fratello" he stepped forward placing a hand on the boy's shoulder "Please smile for me…I know you're tired and maybe going outside will help you~"

He was answered by a disgruntled grumble and then Lovino looked his brother in the eyes and gave a weak smile "I know Feliciano, I am trying I swear"

"I know Lovino, so let's go out and meet the rest of the gang ok? Let's make the most of the few weekends we have left together before Christmas" The boy took his brother by the hand and began to lead him out seeing the other males ahead, Lovino had decided to try and make the day more bearable for his brother, even if he was miserable and sleep deprived.

~flutter with the fairies~

Antonio stood there speechless. Francis snaked his arm over his friend's shoulder and pouted a little as he waited for the boy to take in the sight.

"This is what your little Lovi painted Toni…" the French teen cooed as he got fed up of waiting for the boy to reply. Sheepishly the Spaniard hovered his fingers over the drying paint of the picture before him.

The painting was that of a matador adorned in an outfit of deep red and detailed in gold and silver, twirling a cape of red and black. However the fighter was not battling the creature usually associated with the sport and instead the large striking image of a black and orange feline adorned the front of the painting, the two in fierce contest with one another. The matador himself seemed to share a striking resemblance to the Spanish student. The rest of the picture was a blur of red and yellow and seemed to allow the painting to burst with energy.

"Is this…what I think it is?" Antonio asked and Francis nodded.

"I heard he hasn't slept much since it all happened, night terrors and stuff" Gilbert snorted sat on the windowsill looking out over the grounds. He sniggered "Totally unawesome but still"

Antonio bit his lip, he had convinced himself it would be best if he stayed away from Lovino but now all he wanted to do was run to the Italian " I need to go for a walk!" he declared and left the room quickly leaving the other two smiling as they knew he would be ok.

~forever with family~

Laid against the tree Lovino closed his eyes and listened to the gently breeze that blew past. The rest of the group were eating food and the Italian had to admit he had no appetite at all. Rising slowly to his feet he looked over at the group and then to a grassy path.

"I'm going for a walk" he spoke and left despite the calls of his brother.

"Leave him Feli" Mathew petted the younger twin. Feliciano was less then convince

"But what if he faints or something? I don't want to lose my Fratello!" the boy whined messing and fidgeting with the edge of his shirt

"Look, he will be fine ok? Have a little faith in him, it will do him more good believe me" Mathew replied, gently hugging him. Pouting he watched his brother disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

The elder Vargas was finally alone with his thoughts, he carried on walking along the dirt path, the changing shadows in the afternoon sun gave the place a tranquil feeling, and he actually found the place made him feel better a rare smile graced his lips as he continued down the path. He suddenly wanted the Spaniard to be there.

"You have a nice smile"

Jumping from his skin he spun to face the owner of the voice and low and behold sat on a tree by the side was Antonio smiling relaxed, a half eaten tomato in his hand.

"A-Antonio…you're Ok?" Lovino asked a little taken back then he scowled "And why on earth did you scare me you tomato bastard!"

He replied by laughing warmly and offering up a second tomato to the fuming Italian "Si I am better Lovi~ thank you for your concern"

The Italian edged over turning the same colour as the fruit. The Spaniard offered the spot next to him for the boy to sit and Lovino took it, a little wary

"Don't think I was worried about your ass" he added taking the tomato "You didn't have to save me"

Antonio watched the boy thoughtfully. He had come out here to clear his head over the person next to him and then suddenly he walked past and now he was being all adorable. He watched the boy bite into the tomato. Lovino felt happier knowing Antonio was better; he had to admit he missed the boy's presence; not out loud mind you but still. He suddenly let out a small yelp as he felt the other's arm around his waist pulling him into the older boy's body. The Italian wanted to protest but his lips were silent, now the worry was gone, and the sleep that never came suddenly poured over the boy like a wave, his eyelids heavy, his limbs weak.

When Antonio looked over at the boy he never expected Lovino to be asleep, head lolled against Antonio's chest, half a tomato still nestled gently between his fingers. He leant over and pressed his lips to the top of the boy's head he whispered

"Te amo Lovino Vargas…"


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to HaloHeart for making me smile and encouraging me to continue this**

* * *

The beginning of December delivered what was promised as the soft white flakes fell and covered the ground in a blanket of snow. The school bus pulled into the bay in town and the drabble of students wandered out into the cold snuggled up in large coats, hats, scarves and other winter clothing. Seeing as it would soon be Christmas the students had come to do some present shopping as so to get the needed gifts before heading home for the winter holiday that was to occur soon.

"Alright, let's get the shopping done quickly and then we can have a snowball fight!" the hero was once again quick to voice his opinion. Mathew laughed a little and sighed, feeling a little down that he and his brother would have to separate after becoming so close. Edging closer to Alfred, the boy noticed and hooking his twin's arm, laughed "Come on Mattie, let's go! We are wasting perfectly good snow!"

"I know, I know Alfred, please slow down you'll pull me over!" he protested as he attempted to keep his balance on the ice hiding under the white blanket. Finally after ten minutes the boy slowed down and the twins came to walk side by side along the pavement looking in shop windows every so often.

"What do you think Mum would like?" Mathew asked, leaning gently onto the window of the jewellery shop smiling softly.

"I don't know…don't care."

"Come on Alfred…we will get it together so all you have to do is give an opinion," he then noticed his brother about to make a shrewd remark so countered "A nice one! And write your name on the card, nothing more…" he sighed.

"Neither of them deserve anything…"

"I know but we need to be the bigger people…and be mature"

Rolling his eyes he pretended to have an interest in the things his brother was picking out and eventually they agreed on a small ring. Shortly after the same enthusiasm was shown when shopping for their father's gift, even when their parents were together Alfred never showed interest in the gifts that they had to buy for birthdays and Christmas but now it was just even more of a chore. Once parental shopping was out of the way Mathew noticed Arthur across the road with Lovino who was looking rather bored and it wasn't immediately obvious why they were together.

"His brother asked me to keep him occupied." Arthur explained as they sat at the table in a café while Lovino and Alfred were fetching the order. Alfred's job was to stop Lovino from strangling the staff for not knowing how to serve coffee.

"Feliciano is buying his present?" Mathew asked and Arthur nodded

"Lovino says he got Feli's present a while back something about it's perfect for him, but he still seems to be anxious to buy something for someone." he commented and Mathew raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" he laughed a little, he did find his friend's behaviour peculiar at times like this, so many secrets when it seems like common sense to come out with the truth.

"Here's the fucking coffee" the grumpy Italian commented as he sat down grumbling to himself.

"So you already have your brother's present?" Mathew perked up and Lovino turned taking a few seconds to register he was being spoken to.

"Yeah…" he sighed "And now my brother is off shopping with the potato sucker…bet they're making out somewhere…"

"Ludwig? Ah, him and Feliciano would make a cute couple." Alfred laughed and then cringed as the glare of the Italian next to him bore into his face.

"Well I bought all you guys stuff months ago…"

"So who are you buying for today?" Mathew asked curious and innocent eyed. Lovino went bright red.

"NO ONE IN PARTICULAR SO DROP IT!"

"We weren't even prying!" Alfred yelled

"Well you were going to so call it a warning!" Lovino huffed and sunk lower into the seat sulking.

~~ Flutter with the Fairies~~

The Blond haired German knocked back the pills and swallowed them with water coughing a little at the bitter taste.

"Come on Bruder you know you have to take them…" Gilbert sighed tucking the rest of the medicine into his inner coat pocket and zipping it up shivering a little from the exposure to the cold. Feliciano walked out of the shop they were sat outside off looking really happy for himself.

"I found it! I found the most perfect thing!" he declared rushing over to the brother, "Ludwig you still feeling bad? We can go back to the school if you want…"

"No Feliciano I am ok…me and bruder want to see somewhere before we head back to school" he smiled weakly, the Italian looked at him with a sad yet interested look in his eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked nudging closer to Ludwig.

"Well…we used to live round here Feli." Gilbert spoke rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and staring off down the street.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano and seeing the look that appeared in the boy's eyes, tried his best to divert the boy's interest in their lives.

Three blocks later proved how ineffective this was.

"So you lived on the streets?" the Italian seemed to freak over this.

"Looks its fine Feliciano" Ludwig compromised but he seemed unconvinced.

"But it's why you're ill! Don't worry though Nurse Feliciano will keep you safe and better!"

"And I'll be Doctor Gilbert, the most awesome doctor that ever lived" the albino perked up laughing. His brother moaned and rubbed the sides of his temples.

"If I wake up and you two are standing over me playing doctor I will freak" he grumbled and walked ahead. Feliciano ran after him and hooked his arm. Ludwig flinched slightly but relaxed at the touch as the three continued to walk away.

~~forever with family~~

"What are you looking for mon ami?" Francis asked sick to death at the sight of the hobby store the Spaniard had pulled them into. He looked over, face pouted in thought.

"I want to make my presents this year" he smiled and threw his arms in the air and Francis could have sworn he saw sparkles and flowers erupt around the cheerful teen.

"Right…well good luck?" he offered, eyebrow raised. The boy nodded and headed off disappearing into the shelves to make his purchase. Francis smiled a little and leant back against the shelf letting his mind wander as he waited for the male to get back.

"Francis"

The French teen jumped as he whipped round and saw the Russian looming over him.

"Q-Quoi? Is there something you need boss?" he asked swallowing his stutter as best he could.

"do me a favour and round up everyone…I have one last task for you all before the holidays" he smiled a large fang filled smile "then meet me at the town square" he petted the male's head and headed out the shop. Antonio walked towards them again with bags in his arms.

"What was that about?" he asked eyes narrowing as he watched Ivan leave.

"I'm not quite sure…" was all Francis replied.

~~flutter with the fairies~~

"So….this is it?" Feliciano asked feeling his heart drop. In front of the three of them was a large motel complex. The building was practically hanging on by one brick, it had long been out of use and ferns and grasses all over the place.

"Yeah…home sweet home" Gilbert smiled sadly and in a nostalgic manner. It had been the first time in a while since they had been back there.

"We grew up here…ever since I can remember…" Ludwig whispered a little then jumped hearing the rattle of metal "Bruder what are you doing?"

"Going in … you want to show Feli where we lived right?"

Ludwig looked to Feli who was fiddling with his coat "You don't have to…"

"N-no…I want to…" he rushed after them as they walked further into the courtyard that used to be a car park and up the stairs at the far end. As they walked past the rows of discoloured doors until they reached one coloured in crayon. Feliciano smiled at the childish drawings and the name Ludwig and Gilbert written by the different drawings.

"You drew this Luddy?" Feli perked up lightly running a finger over the crude drawing glancing up to see the boy blush "it's really good!" he hopped up and leant on him laughing.

Gilbert laughed and pushed open the door revealing a quite tidy motel room with a double bed in the middle sofa at one end and a bathroom although the door looked boarded up.

"There is a family of rats in there…" Ludwig muttered,

"They sure can fight…" Gilbert remarked walking in and leaning on the wall near the door watching his brother moved over to the bed lying down.

"Wow…so you lived at least with a roof over your head" Feliciano spoke absentmindedly then realising the words that came out of his mouth he clamped a hand over it looking shocked. Ludwig sat up and blinked at the worried Italian. "I am so sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's ok; we know… this life is a little different from yours anyway."

"I admire you for living here…"

"W-what? R-really?"

"Si…you've probably had more of a life in one day than I have in all my life."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. Could there be any more sexual tension in the room? He thought, seeing the nervous nature of the two "I am going to stand outside a bit, memories…getting to the awesome me" he spoke shuffling outside and closing the door.

Now left alone Ludwig stood up and clear his throat "Feliciano…please forgive me but I won't get to do this when we get back to school and I don't want to you to leave for Christmas without this occurring!" he kinda yelled and the Italian blinked confused.

"Ve?" he watched bewildered as the German leant forward and kiss his lips softly snapping up right looking slightly flustered over it. Feliciano went bright red and cautiously ghosted a finger over his lips seemingly taking in what had just happened. He smiled and looked up at Ludwig seemingly in thought.

"F-Feli?" he asked a little worried by the calm response of the usually cheerful boy. He smiled and slowly climbed onto the rusted bed hearing the spring creaked as weight was pushed onto one or two spring coils.

Pushing his fringe from his face he looked at his feet them leant forward and returned the kiss.

"Sorry…I couldn't reach you without standing on my tip toes, and I have weak ankles ve~" he laughed a little and put his hands onto Ludwig's shoulders. Ludwig couldn't help but smile, they both looked away as if checking the room and then both leant into the other and kiss for a third time but with deeper intent.

Gilbert was leant on the railing outside looking at the cloud filled sky wondering if leaving the room was a good idea. He began to imagine the floor collapsing and other things although he decided it was best not to tempt fate into doing anything drastic…

"Gilbert!"

He looked down to see a young girl in a long pink coat, white tights and pink boots came running over.

"Lily?" he blinked as she panted and looked up smiling, she turned away towards the gates

"Big Brother! He's in here!"

The Albino blinked as Vash entered the motel area in long dark green coat, trusted rifle under his arm. "Gilbert have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes Vash I have, I was thinking of planning our honeymoon here!" he scoffed. Vash growled and narrowed his eyes

"Look red eye, we have a problem!"

Gilbert paled a little. This did not sound good.

"What is it?" he leant forward carefully on the rotting rail.

"Boss wants us all to meet at the town square…one last job before we leave…"

* * *

**Hi, this is samstar1990's beta mystmoon92. She has no internets so I'm uploading this for her. She can still get email though, so please review and encourage her to continue!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally got this done and I'm so proud. Sorry how if it seems** **the guys are fighting an army since i was told first time round it did- they are just a street gang of 18-19 years old**

* * *

There were two lines of boys in the courtyard. On one side were the ones who sold their souls and on the other were a lot of street punks all eager for a fight to prove how 'tough' they were. Ivan had made himself comfortable in a spot with perfect view of all his 'workers'.

"I don't see why we should do this…" Gilbert growled looking over at the Russian who seemed completely happy to smile in that poisoningly sweet fashion.

"well that is true my little comrade however I promised them they were allowed to take whoever they wished from over there if you did not comply" He sniggered nodding the leader of the group, a kid not much older than they were. He smiled and made a motion with his hand

"Hey!" Antonio yelled heart practically stopping as he saw the gang slowly edging towards the group that had formed. One reached out a hand hovering over Lily causing Vash to rush forward only to be knocked back by the brutes that had formed a wall between the two groups.

"Oh I think that wouldn't be wise" Ivan laughed "they are allowed to kill you after all, this is a street fight, they are the top gang around here and once I told them we had their old friend" he motioned to Gilbert "they jumped at the chance of a reunion after all they are his old friends"

The Albino growled as he hoisted the Swiss teen to his feet. He step forward and took a deep breath spreading his feet and arms ready for a fight, the snow piling up and his feet pushed it aside. Vash cracked his neck after the fall and stood there lacing his eyes over the wall of teenagers studying them in every way he could.

Antonio growled, he was getting fed up of being cornered like this, the scars on his back burning a little in anticipation, his hands curled into fists and he took a step back looking to Francis to the left of him. Francis was biting onto a ribbon in his mouth as he gathered his hair. He looked to Antonio and smiled trying to be reassuring to his friend before taking the ribbon and tying it tightly round his blond strands.

A whistle broke the eye contact and the two looked to where the American had stood his hand behind his back pointing to his back with his thumb. Antonio smiled a little and got down into the start position to run. Alfred took a few steps towards the five teens who were to fight the boys. The unfairness was in the murmurs over the crowds but neither group paid them any mind.

Slowly the American bowed before the gang, a boy with a blue Mohawk laughed whilst a lad with shaved head raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you think you are doing kid?" he asked almost laughing at the supposed stupidity of the action.

"Putting the spotlight on me…" he smiled. Vash pulled a small pistol he kept on him and looked at the Spaniard as Francis snuck back watching the blond distract them.

"On your marks Tonio" The boy nodded "get set" he lifted himself up.

Vash fired the pistol into the air startling everyone but prompting an adrenaline surge in Antonio who dashed forward almost on instinct. Alfred felt to his knees in time for the boy to use his back to propel into the air and dive down on the street gang.

The battle had begun.

In some form of weird battle cry the two sides collided like the collapsing walls of the red sea. The crowd could do nothing but watch on as blood began to pour generously upon the white canvas. Arthur bit his lip and turned away but only for a moment for worry and curiosity drew back his attention towards where Alfred was fighting against his will for a deranged madman with a taste for unravelling the sanity of others.

"Arthur!" the small voice yelled and he turned to see the small fairy hovering in front of the entrance to the alley they were in. Looking to his surroundings and noticed there was little to no attention on him so grabbing the bull by the horns so to speak he jogged a little to where the hovering maiden waited.

"Felicity once again you managed to elude me…where have you been?" he questioned a little worried for the other. She smiled a soft oh so sweet smile yet sad at the same time.

"I came to tell you some news Arthur"

This made the boy's stomach flip in circles over and over "is it your brother?"

"A little yes"

Alfred was propelled backwards into a wall, he groaned a little before collapsing against the snow, large gash on his forehead. Gilbert jumped in taking the attacker by surprise. Vash rushed over to check the pulse and check the wound whilst the other three formed a blockade between them.

"Is he alright?" Francis asked arms up protectively.

"He'll live for now, but the gash needs treating"

Ivan was frowning. Gilbert shivered looking at it but he could tell the man was not going to end this to help the other.

"Vash get him over there" Gilbert pointed "get him out the way!"

The Swiss complied dragging the man across the snow; however this also meant he was dragged in view of his brother. Mathew's face fell and lost several shades. His brother was bleeding and hurt.

"Alfred!" he screamed catching the attention of the Brit attention. His heart in his throat he turned to run back to the others only to find Felicity dive up in front of him.

"Please one moment I need to see if he is alright" she shook her head.

"We are going deep into the woods for his trial! I have to leave you and I won't be back until the end of spring!" she yelled at him and he stopped

"Oh Felicity…" he trailed off and reached up a finger which she nuzzled into and she smiled

"Just thought you should know…so you better be good!" she was crying and trying had not to let the other see "Cos if you haven't! Well! Well! I'll just have to kick your arse! I believe that's what you'd say"

Arthur nodded "I have to go" he sighed and ran past her leaving the tiny fairy to hover. She could see and hear the pain. She knew that before she left there was one thing she could do.

Vash rolled over in the snow and spat onto the floor, the reddened saliva was a sickly sight. It seemed that regardless of the ones that they had gotten out of the fight, the two left in were a perfect match for the four of them. It was painful and only when one side dropped from exhaustion could a victor be decided. They had a good 2 or 3 years on the school boys. The likelihood of them winning was slowly becoming drowned in blood.

Lily buried her head into Ludwig shoulder as he tried to comfort the girl and glanced at Feliciano. Being the good brother he was the Italian was gripping the hand of his twin who was trying to keep his own anger under wraps it seemed. He squeezed at Feli's hand and the pain was quite readable on the boy but he remained silent. The German looked back to the fight, few memories of this happening lay in his mind, he had been slowly trying to forget this part but he knew that was unlikely to happen anytime soon.

The fight itself was considered inconclusive. Loud sirens and bright lights filled the air. Police heading in their direction caused all parties to flee.

The street gang took to the roofs seeing as they had to be ready to leave and were gone in seconds. Ivan too had instantly vanished it seemed. Vash was only interested in his sister and grabbing her arm bolted off, Ludwig turned his attention to Feliciano hoisting him up and rushing to his brother. Gilbert seeing the blond head towards him nodded and taking the boy's free hand led him off disappearing behind a fence. The commotion awoke Alfred who groaned from the large stinging in his head. Mathew by his side hoisted him up.

"What's happening?" he asked leaning into the Canadian. The boy smiled a little looking around, he needed help…but the alley was emptying quickly he caught a glimpse of the Spaniard hurrying a panicking Italian to follow Francis even though he wanted to find his brother. Mathew was about to give up hope when the weight seemed to shift, looking to the other side of his brother Arthur smiled taking the other arm

"We need to get him to a doctor" Arthur spoke pulling the two in a direction out of the alley, the police arriving seconds later to discover the deserted scene freshly covered in crimson. The small fairy sighing happy that she still knew how to make a police phone call flew off knowing she needed to support her brother.

Alfred woke up after falling asleep again in the school nurse's office. He blinked a few time unsure how he came to be back in the school, slowly he sat up a throbbing in his head which made him wince when he rose his hand to his forehead feeling the rough of a bandage there.

"- and do you understand you have jeopardised the reputation of this school and risked the health of your fellow classmate! Well in all my years-"

He blinked hearing the rant from beyond the curtain, gently reaching out he tugged the curtain enough to see Antonio, Francis, Gilbert and Vash covered in bandages, heads hung low as who he assumed was the headmaster lecturing them on their actions. When questioned on motive the four stayed silent, and when pressured answered that they felt like this all too afraid to reveal such truth.

"I know that can't be true" he heard the man sigh "Vash…you hate fighting, you only ever engage in it when someone threatens your sister"

Vash nodded and averted his gaze.

"Francis…it may sound like an insult but you enjoy your looks too much to want to get bruising over this"

Francis had to agree the man made a good point.

"Gilbert…I realise that is how you used to live but you are in education now and as such should have learnt that violence is not the answer"

The albino remained silent,

"And Antonio…you literally have only just gotten over your last scars…do you really wish to add more? The last deed was heroic but this? Why do such a thing?"

Green eyes flashed apologetic looks to the staff member. But still they remained silent.

"Once you have returned from your Christmas we will discuss punishment, I won't take this up with your parents even though I should..But mark my words I will be watching you" the sound of his footsteps were heard leaving "that goes for Mr Jones as well" and then the door shut.

Alfred lay back on the bed in thought. He knew this wasn't right and he knew the person to blame would get of scot free. He groaned causing the others to come check on him. They gave (except from Vash) smiles trying to make the boy comfortable but Alfred could see they were fake and he swore to himself, when they came back from Christmas he was going to fight the Russian at every opportunity. No matter what that meant would happen to him.

* * *

**I hope this is ok~ considering how late it is in terms of an update...next is a christmas chapter based on each character's christmas' hope you enjoy**


End file.
